


夺冠赛季

by alreadybeenthere



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Terry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Frank Lampard/John Terry, Face Slapping, Implied Mpreg, Implied male lactation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega!Lampard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadybeenthere/pseuds/alreadybeenthere
Summary: “还有一件事。别忘了，那座奖杯，我们要拿到那座奖杯。”“当然，Lampsy，当然了，我怎么会忘呢。”——————正文完结，番外待补。请看预警与tag。本文含有部分Alpha!OC x Omega!L8 (one-sided) 的内容，Rape标签意味着本文包含存在于该两人间的非自愿行为与Attempted Rape。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Frank Lampard/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文人物只是凑巧与现实中的一些人同名，现实世界也没有ABO性别。  
> 新手上路，在剧情设置、章节连贯、逻辑完善与人物性格把握等诸多方面有很大欠缺，欢迎讨论与建议，欢迎捉虫，谢谢。
> 
> 关于本文的ABO二设：
> 
> heat周期为三个月。  
> rut周期，还没思考过（。
> 
> AO在heat中doi成结+咬破可形成正式标记，留下一个牙印状的标记。  
> 在正式标记完成后，被标记对象以外的人咬破分heat内外两种情况。  
>  在heat以外被咬破，会留下咬伤的伤疤，会出现影响标记的稳定性、使被咬伤者疼痛等等后遗症，但不会覆盖原有标记。  
>  在heat中被咬破+成结，可能对原有标记进行覆盖并形成新的正式标记。
> 
> 关于信息素：  
>  并没有具体的味道，更多地用来表达情绪。  
>  Omega的信息素相比于Alpha而言更加不受自己的控制。换言之，Omega很难做到信息素的收放自如，更多地是不由自主地或被迫地发出信息素，这也是Omega更需要阻隔贴的原因。相比起来，Alpha更容易做到主动散发or停止散发（根据情绪而改变的）信息素。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有非自愿spank、异物插入与口腔内射精。

教练告诉他去办公室找他的时候，兰帕德没想那么多。

那间办公室很大很明亮，有一面可以看到训练场的落地窗，外面连着一个小阳台，他们训练的时候抬起头就可以看到这里。他进门后视线一下就被吸引了过去，即便在这个距离，也可以看到他的队友们正在场上训练，他的Alpha、他的队长也在其中。

兰帕德被从训练场上叫过来，球衣因为汗湿有些贴在身上，头发里也藏着不少汗。教练背对着他站在窗前，他下意识地摸了摸颈后的阻隔贴。年轻的教练来这里的时间不长，但这间办公室已经被他的信息素刻上了他的印记——那是一种意气风发的年轻Alpha特有的味道，只靠闻也能闻得出来。奇怪的是，他们的年龄如此接近，对方还是年轻人，他却已经是上不了场的“老将”了。

“如果没什么事的话，我该下去训练了。”

“叫你来就是来训练的。”对方说，慢慢踱步到了他的身前，“进来之后怎么都不知道关上门？”

教练棕绿色的眼睛在这么近的距离下显得颜色很浅，他不想往后退，但被这样盯着看了几秒便不自觉地垂下了视线。他知道对方这样说是在暗示什么，教练只是想看到他的服从。从队友到媒体，所有人都知道他们关系不是很好，但也没必要时刻保持那么紧张的状态。于是他听话地转身去关门。

把门扣上的那一刻，他感到身后有一具温暖的人体贴了上来，带着那个半岛国家特有的热度。今天不是比赛日，但对方依然西装笔挺，薄薄的衬衣和西裤此刻贴在他的后身，让他更加止不住地想要流汗。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，好像刚刚跑完120分钟的加时赛。教练的手臂从他身体外侧伸过来，他们的手一上一下地贴在了一起。

“当啷”一声，门上了锁。

直觉告诉兰帕德现在应该把门锁打开，然后直接开门走人。但他的理智拦住了他的动作。这里是训练基地的办公室，锁门有些奇怪，但那又怎么样呢？

“不用这么紧张。叫你上来是来训练的。”教练贴在他身后又说了一遍，呼吸直接打在兰帕德的耳后，让他不禁一个激灵。那里是他的敏感地带，就在腺体上方不远处，是他的Alpha最喜欢的地方。每当他们在场上夺得一场完美胜利，特里总是喜欢抱住他去亲吻他的颈后，用鼻尖和嘴唇去磨蹭那一片皮肤。那时他不得不反手紧紧抱住对方，以掩饰自己被这样的亲吻搞得当众失态的样子。当然，是掩饰给媒体和外人看的，特里当然知道这个简单又极其展现占有欲的亲昵动作对他的Omega有着怎样的魔力。如果没有阻隔贴，在对方的嘴唇贴上去的一刻他的信息素就会窜到球场最远的角落，告诉所有人他的归属。

这种事，新来的教练会知道吗？他分神想了一下，是凑巧吧。他站的太近了。

兰帕德犹豫着是不是应该转过身去，这样背对着这个平日里与他算不上熟悉、更算不上友好的Alpha教练让他有些焦躁。

“你的发情期是不是很近了？”教练依然贴在他的身后，不知道是不是他的错觉，这一次带着Alpha的热度与味道的呼吸似乎离他更近了些。他僵在那里，后颈一片燥热，甚至开始有细密的汗珠渗了出来。

“怎么不回答？”他们本就身高相仿，这样一前一后的站位使得教练的下身完全地贴在他的臀部，“在训练的时候，教练向球员提出了问题，球员应该迅速做出回应，这是基本的守则吧。”

“......生理期管理是由队医统一负责的，我不认为有必要直接向...啊！你他妈在干什......啊啊啊啊——”

应该直接离开的，应该直接走人的，兰帕德万万没想到他的“正常回答”会招致这样的袭击。身后的男人一把揭掉了他后颈上的阻隔贴，没等他骂完就一口咬上了那片特里给予了他标记的皮肤。

那里充斥着他和特里信息素相结合的味道，一个漂亮的标记（尽管它的到来算得上是一个有点儿令人难过的意外，但那无损标记本身带给他们的快乐）。兰帕德万万没想到有一天会有一个Alpha直接这么咬上去——他确实快到发情期了但是该死的他可是已经结合了啊！

一只手从后面直接卡住了他脖子的另一侧，他被这力道死死地按在门上。Alpha紧紧地咬住他的腺体、他的标记——还没咬破，但是快了。兰帕德腿软得不行，额头顶在门上，手还搭在门把手上支撑着自己，急促地喘着气，眼前一阵阵地冒着金星。

腺体被直接攻击，身后的Alpha不断地散发着浓郁的信息素，从四面八方包裹着他。他想转身一拳揍上那张漂亮脸蛋，又想什么都不管地赶紧逃跑。Omega本能已经亮起了红灯，不断发出警告。他曾在球场上与Alpha球员对峙，也直面过对他抱有恶意的球迷的怒骂，但这不一样，即使在他还没有和他的队长正式标记的那些年，也没有哪个Alpha对他做出过这样直接的袭击，更别说在正式标记以后了。

对方没有咬破他的腺体，只是这样紧紧地咬住不松口，像叼着属于他的猎物一样。兰帕德左手被反扣着，身体被紧紧地压在门板上。他试图挣扎，但在身后Alpha信息素的压制下毫无还手之力。这种羞辱让人火冒三丈，可兰帕德此刻却顾不上了，他在这直接且强横的信息素攻击下已经站不住了。他靠着门慢慢地滑了下去，跪坐在了地上。

他跪下了，教练终于松口了。

临近发情期的时候被Alpha信息素这样刺激十分危险，但兰帕德已经没有选择了。阻隔贴被教练扔到一旁，他的腺体上留下一个新的牙印——没有咬破，没有留下伤疤，这个印记几个小时后就会彻底消失，但是现在，它的存在让早已被标记的Omega极其煎熬与痛苦。教练蹲在他身后，一只手反剪着他的左臂，另一只手不断地揉捏着他颈后那块儿软肉。兰帕德咬住唇，却还是被迫在这种看似温柔的折磨下断断续续地发出呻吟与喘息，办公室被信息素的冲撞与交叠填满了，更显得他口中不自觉发出的声音酥软淫靡。

他的眼神有些涣散，看上去像是被教练刚刚的直接袭击击溃了。但是，还早着呢，教练心里清楚，这位名声在外的铁血战士，现在只是暂时的虚弱，真正地驯服他对任何Alpha而言都算得上是一件成就。而对他自己来说，在情色意味以外，驯服这位和他不太对付的球队功勋、队委会骨干，意义非常，算得上他在这只球队建功立业、在英超开疆拓土的关键节点了。

“发情期快到了就应该好好调整自己。你难道以为自己上一场的表现很好吗？”教练一边慢慢地、用力的揉搓着刚刚被他咬过的标记，直到把那里弄得变红发烫，一边腾出手来抱住兰帕德的腰将他向后拖——他现在已经全身软绵绵地使不上力气了，“我给了你机会，让你去完成你那首发出场的记录。可你是怎么回报我的呢？点球不进。你觉得你的状态很好吗？你觉得这样对得起信任你的球队和教练吗，对得起你的队友吗？”

“当然，对于你这样的Omega来说，也许我应该这么问——对得起你的Alpha吗？”兰帕德被他一连串的指责打得头晕，不得不在信息素的牵引与压制下反省自己，而教练还没停，“我们的队长很希望你能留下来吧？可你这样的表现，能对得起他的期待吗？”

他当然想留下，他从不去考虑和约翰、和这只球队分开的情况——他们还没拿到那座约定好了的奖杯呢，谁又没做过和自己的爱人在奉献了几乎所有的球队退役的美梦呢？

他跪趴在地上努力调整着呼吸，有些粗糙的地毯磨着他的膝盖和手臂。腺体很痛，兰帕德想要躲避那只不断羞辱着他的标记的手，却因为那动作和房间里越来越浓厚的Alpha信息素而有心无力。他没想到，真正的羞辱还没到来。

他的头沉沉地垂在地上，前面就顶着门板。手臂勉强支撑着上半身，下半身却被掐着腰拎起来，离地面远远的。臀部高高地撅起来，这个姿势过于羞耻了，兰帕德混乱的大脑只觉得情景不妙，想要从地上爬起来，手臂却无法提供这样的力量。

“啪！”他惊叫出声，整个人剧烈地抖了一下，不由自主地往前躲了一下，顶住了门板。

教练居然打了他的屁股。

隔着训练穿的球裤，他感到右边臀瓣慢慢蔓延开的疼痛。这太羞耻了，从球队地位上，教练也许比他这个功勋老将，球队副队长要更高，但兰帕德作为一个Omega球员从没觉得自己会需要用这种方式表达对年轻的Alpha教练的服从，何况他已年过三十了。这太过火了。“你到底在干什么，你没有权利——啊！”

又一下，这次是左边。

很疼，很羞耻。刚刚还只是被教练咬住、揉搓的腺体处在发烫红肿，现在兰帕德只觉得自己从额头到下身全都热得滚烫。他从进入这间办公室就没停止出汗，现在则格外夸张，他甚至感到自己的下身也有些潮湿。

他努力地想要逃脱这种羞辱，手臂无法支撑起身体，那就用足球运动员最擅长用的腿部力量。但在他伸腿向后蹬踹的时候，他的脚踝便被人一把拿住了。

“看看你的腿部动作，软绵绵的毫无力量。你踢不进那粒点球真是不让人意外。这就是你现在的状态、你的实力。”

“啊！...哈......啊！”

又是一下，打在右边。然后又打在左边。

教练每次出手力量都很均匀。从稍稍偏向外侧的方向向内击打臀肉，打出的声音十分响亮。最让兰帕德感到羞耻的是，每次被打，他总是没法管住自己的嘴。在Alpha信息素的直接攻击和压制下无法反抗也就算了，每一次的惊叫出声和不由自主的喘息与呻吟都像是另一个巴掌抽在自己脸上。

“啪！”这是第五下了。

兰帕德颤抖着，下意识地绷紧了肌肉。好痛，那是一种火辣辣的痛感，和在球场上受伤是截然不同的感受。他咬着牙，紧紧闭着眼睛，汗珠从额头滑下，穿过他的眉毛，挂在弯曲的睫毛上向下滴落。

“弗兰克，弗兰克。我刚刚问了你很多问题，你怎么一个也不回答？”教练停下了抽打他臀部的动作，转而将手放在他的臀瓣上，用掌心和手指的力量慢慢地揉捏着臀肉。那里刚刚被反复抽打，正是有些麻痒、有些疼痛的时候，这般揉捏让他更清楚地感受到了那种异样感。

他只是喘息着，甚至还没开始思考Alpha到底提出了哪些问题让他回答。

“啊...啊，啊啊啊啊——停，停下，停下，啊啊啊——”

教练还在等他的回答，而疾风骤雨般袭来的连击就是对他“蛮横无理”、“目无上级”的惩罚。这一顿极其迅速的击打比刚刚的五下用力得多，两块儿臀肉被打得不住地颤抖，大腿甚至有些轻微的抽搐。他被打得直向前逃去。能往哪儿逃呢？他已经顶在门板上了，不知是不是错觉，那门板甚至随着他被击打的频率抖动着。如果门外有人，配合着他的呼痛与呻吟，怕不是要联想到更下流的场景去。

“停下，快停下......我...我回答...求您，停下...呜......”他快要连跪都跪不住了，求饶的话终于从口中吐出。他受不住这样被Alpha教练打屁股了，疼痛与羞耻，他说不清是哪个让他在那一瞬间屈服了。

教练终于停下了。房间里澎湃汹涌的Alpha信息素得意洋洋地镇压着他，向他叫嚣着要他臣服于这个强势的Alpha。

他还在抽泣着，喘息着，身后的教练竟然开始慢慢扒下他的球裤。兰帕德下意识地挣扎，却被按住腰，然后两巴掌直接地抽在他的屁股上。

“啊！啊！.......哈...啊.....”

他的下身被扒得光溜溜的，薄薄的衣物显然并不能提供太多保护，那里在遭遇了连续的抽打后已经显得有些悲惨了，两块儿臀肉被打得通红，隐约可以看出手掌抽过留下的印子。

教练用大拇指与食指捏弄那块儿红肿的软肉，兰帕德便马上下意识地绷紧。Alpha一边捏住两边的臀肉，一边同时往外扒开，凑近了去看，Omega的小洞紧张地一张一缩。

Alpha离得太近了，他热烘烘的呼吸直接打在兰帕德的下身，紧张、害怕、羞耻，他不知道还有什么在等待自己，也不知道这场羞辱要到哪里才结束。更让他自己感到难受的是，前面的阴茎竟然有一点抬头。临近发情期的影响也好，教练的Alpha信息素对他的直接攻击也罢，在被这样羞辱后竟然有了这样的反应，他把头深深地埋在自己的手臂间，徒劳地盯着地毯上的绒毛。

还在期待什么呢？约翰会不会决定上来找他？兰帕德从没这么希望对方赶来“拯救”他过，毕竟他们的生活可不是什么童话故事，也不是那些烂大街的AO浪漫小说。可是脑海中模模糊糊地闪过这个念头后，他又开始祈祷对方不要来。他可以熬过去，只是被打了几下而已，年轻的Alpha教练想要驯服他，借此巩固在队里的权威罢了，这没什么大不了的。

教练还在揉捏着，不断把两瓣臀肉拉开然后挤在一起，再拉开，教练的呼吸越来越粗重，Alpha和Omega的信息素在小空间里缠斗交合，兰帕德半硬的阴茎无法控制地吐露出黏液，缓慢地滴落在地毯上。房间里的气氛愈加情色，兰帕德自己却还没有发觉。他已经在潜移默化中被完全控制住了，光裸的下身、唯独臀部翘起的姿势、臀肉上被抽打得通红的印记，这样的Omega摆在任何Alpha面前都是一道大餐，不管他是不是已经被标记了。

“回答我的问题。回答你的教练。”教练最后摸了两把，然后说道，“第一个问题，你觉得你的状态很好吗？”

“......我...我的状态...啊！”话还没说完，右臀又挨了重重的一下。

“你是在回答谁的问题？在教练面前就这么没有纪律性吗？回答问题！”

“...哈...哈.......是回答您的...教练的问题......啊！”只要他的回答稍有迟缓，马上就是一记抽打，“报告教练，我的状态...我的状态很好......”

“啪！”

好痛，好痛，手掌直接抽打在已经红肿的臀肉上，兰帕德从没受过这种奇怪的苦痛。他忍不住想要闪躲，却被教练的一只手就牢牢地制住了。

“呜......”他呻吟着，眼泪开始止不住地下滑，疼痛与羞耻让他想要低头，可他奋斗多年借以支撑的自尊却让他难以开口。他的信息素一点攻击力都没有了，蜷缩在那里，就像他跪在地上、撅起臀部的投降与示弱一样。

“啪！”教练却不许他再这么磨蹭下去。

“报告...报告教练，我的...我的状态不够好......”

“啪！”

“回答我，你这样的表现对得起切尔西吗？”

“呜...报告教练......我...对不起切尔西...”

“啪！”

“对得起你的教练吗？”

“报告教练...我的表现...对...对不起您......”

“啪！”

“你对得起你的队友吗？”

“报告教练...对...我对不起...队友们......”

“啪！”

“你对得起你的Alpha吗？”

兰帕德的额头贴着地毯，汗水和眼泪混在一起，顺着脸颊迅速地下落，在地毯上留下一片深色的痕迹。我对不起我的Alpha吗？他问自己，我对得起约翰吗？我的爱人、我的队长？

他想回答“我对得起他”，可他又忍不住问自己，真的吗？连续替补、作用弱化、点球不进，可以首发吗，还能留下吗？没有我的切尔西是不是更有可能胜利呢？如果我乖乖坐在下面，如果我乖乖离开......约翰是不是可以拿到那座奖杯呢？

“啊！...呜......别打了，别打了...求求您...”

教练还在等他的回答，教练想要听到他亲口承认对自己的Alpha的背叛。兰帕德还在挣扎。教练心知肚明他们已经来到了最关键的时间点，这是击溃这个Omega球星的最重要一步。他用力地抓着Omega红肿的左臀，右手猛地打上了右臀，在极短的时间里打出了数下，一时间啪啪啪啪的响声和兰帕德的尖叫与哭声混合在了一起。

他哭出了声，教练却还没放过他。这一阵连续抽打过去后，又换成右手紧握右臀，左手连扇数下。兰帕德被打得连连向前蹭，却被顶在门上无处可躲。

“回答我，你对得起自己的Alpha吗？”

“你的Alpha是你的队长，他有多么希望你好好表现，为球队争胜，你就有多么令人失望。你对得起你的Alpha吗？”

“他一直在表态希望你可以续约留队，但你的表现简直是当众在他脸上扇巴掌。你对得起你的Alpha吗？”

“状态不好，表现不佳，当你的队友和你的Alpha一起在训练场上训练，你却只能在这间办公室里被我单独训练。看看你这幅不知羞耻的淫荡样子，你知道这是为什么吗？回答我，回答你的教练，你对得起自己的Alpha吗？”

“啊啊啊——对，对不起...呜...报，报告教练......我...我对不起...啊啊啊啊——对不起我的Alpha......——啊！饶了我，饶了我...呜呜...对不起...对不起对不起，求求您，求求您......放过我...”

他终于被这一连串的指责击倒了。仿佛在后面教训他、羞辱他的不是他的教练，而是他的Alpha、他的队长，穿着那件蓝色的球衣，胳膊上绑着袖标，一下又一下地抽打着他、一句又一句地指责着他。

教练已经硬了，西裤前面顶起了帐篷。他硬得有些难受，这个总是和他不那么对付、他却因为对方在球队甚至在英格兰足坛的地位毫无办法的Omega球星，背对着他跪趴在地上，高高翘起展示在他眼前的结实圆润的臀部被他抽打得凄惨可怜，红通通的臀肉上交叠着一条条的手指印，摸上去有些发烫。

他的呼吸越来越粗重，之前为了强行压制对方所散发出的攻击性的信息素不知不觉间变了味道。他按了一把自己的下身，然后从后面抱住兰帕德的腰把人从地上扯了起来。

兰帕德毫无防备，被他扯得一下坐在地上，屁股上的伤蹭在有些粗糙的地毯上，他抽噎着呼痛。现在教练的手已经不是抱在他的腰上，而是他的腋下了。教练就这么从后面半抱着他，将他向后拖去。

太疼了，受伤的臀部毫无遮掩地在地毯上磨过去。兰帕德虚弱地挣扎着，他被拉扯得正面向上，涣散的眼神，满脸的泪痕，半硬流水的阴茎，泛红出汗的胸膛，甚至连那两颗小小的乳珠也有些硬挺发红。他像是外壳终于被击碎了一块的蜗牛，伤痛让他自顾自地蜷缩起来，却丝毫不知这幅悲惨又淫荡的模样已经完全暴露在Alpha教练的眼中。

教练将他拖到了墙边，那里放着一把会客用的扶手椅。他被拖了上去，两条大腿被轻松地掰开，架在了两边的扶手上。

兰帕德昏昏沉沉的，浑身使不上力气，两条腿挂在扶手上，想抬都抬不起来，他在痛苦的间隙隐隐约约觉出不对，身体却完全不听使唤。房间里太热了，对面的Alpha的呼吸太热了，在他大腿上抚摸的手太热了。

“看看你这可怜的Omega阴茎。被Alpha打屁股很爽吗？”教练捏着他有些抬头、还在可怜兮兮地往外吐水的阴茎说着，“再看看这肉洞，很空虚很难受是吧？很想被阴茎填满吧？你跟我们的队长结合这么多年了，居然会因为被教练打屁股而兴奋。啧，我还真没想到你是这样的Omega。”

教练在旁边翻找着什么东西。不一会儿便又转回身来，两只手从正面揉挤压在座椅上的臀肉，两手的大拇指拨弄着刚好露出来的穴口。他毫不留情地直接捅了进去，先是左手拇指的第一个关节，然后又用右手拇指顺着褶皱强行伸了进去。兰帕德条件反射地缩紧了肌肉，有些痛苦地呻吟着，但也没什么用，两根大拇指就这么挤了进去，身体没有做好润滑——这是当然的，毕竟这不是他的Alpha，他的身体也只能反应到这种程度了。里面很热，哪怕只进去一点点，也可以想象出来深处的美妙。

兰帕德双眼有些失神，嘴微微张开，呻吟声偶尔流出来，下身被强行进入很不舒服，臀部的伤压在皮质的椅面上更是剐蹭得难受。

“啊！......哈......什...什么......嗯啊......啊，啊.......”

是一根按摩棒。教练并没费心给这根器具做什么润滑，他握着手柄，一寸一寸地把它强行推进了兰帕德的身体里。

兰帕德此刻的感受仿佛冰火两重天，臀部的疼痛，下身的小洞被粗暴地填满，前面的阴茎在各种刺激下慢慢有了感觉。他还没有反应过来自己已经陷入了怎样可怕的境地，刚刚的打击让他的思维依然混沌着。他甚至还在抽噎。

按摩棒只剩了个短短的手柄在外面，教练又去轻轻抚摸着兰帕德敞开的大腿内侧，那里十分光滑柔软，Omega的柔弱和职业运动员的刚硬在这里融合。他的手从这片皮肤上抚过，还能感受到兰帕德不断的颤抖。

“啊！”兰帕德惨叫出声。教练竟然一掌甩在了他一侧的大腿内侧，这一下就在那里留下了一个泛红的手印。

“啪！”紧接着又是一巴掌抽打在另一侧的大腿内侧。两边柔软的皮肤霎时通红了起来，兰帕德呜咽着，还不明白发生了什么，整个下半身都在疼痛，他只能发出惊叫，懵懂的眼神不知道看向哪里。

“回答我，替换球员下场，是教练的工作和权利，对吗。”教练的手抚摸着刚刚抽打过的地方，等待着还没能从崩溃的情绪中恢复的兰帕德。

“啪！”

“回答我的问题，Omega。”

“呜......啊...报...报告教练......是您的...是您的权利...”他抽泣着，大腿内侧被抽打，比臀部被抽打还要痛的多。那个位置的皮肉太柔软了，平常除了训练和按摩，就只有他的Alpha亲吻过那里。现在却遭到这样的扇打。更可怕的是，大腿内侧被打的动作让他不自觉地抽搐，肌肉的连锁反应更加剧了下身被异物塞满的不适感。

“啪！”

“既然是教练的权利，那你下场之后摆出这个姿势是什么意思呢？回答我的问题。”

“...啊啊......哈啊...报告教练...我......啊...”

“啪！”

“一个Omega球员，被替换下场后摆脸色，对着转播摄像机抬得高高的...敞开大腿，你是怎么想的呢？”教练见他说不出话，一边继续抽打着，一边慢条斯理地引导着，“那么淫荡的姿势，就像你现在在我这个Alpha教练面前摆出的姿势一样。你的Alpha教你那么做的吗？回答我的问题！”

“啪！”

“啊啊啊啊——好痛，饶了我...我没有...报告，报告教练......呜...不是，不是约翰教我的......我没有...啊啊啊啊啊——”

教练左右开弓，对着两边的大腿内侧连扇了数下，这里的皮肤比臀肉娇嫩太多，哪怕是收着力气扇打也会留下印记、使他倍感疼痛。他不住地哭喊求饶，双手下意识地去保护大腿，却被一把挡开，然后又是一阵猛烈的击打。

“你应该叫他队长，叫他你的Alpha——不过你就是这么目无纪律、嚣张跋扈的Omega。你的Alpha并没有教育好你。这就是为什么你在这里被我训练的原因。”教练停下了手，享受着兰帕德的求饶与哭声，“现在，回答我，既然不是你的Alpha教你那么做的，那就是你自己主动对着摄像机摆出那个淫荡下贱的姿势了，对吗。”

“......哈...啊......我...呜呜...报告教练...我...”他抽泣着，他已经承认了自己对不起所有人，尤其是对不起自己的Alpha，现在还要承认自己太过淫荡不知羞耻，这种痛苦又一次要将他压垮。教练的手抚摸着他受伤的大腿内侧，越来越用力，不断提醒着他接下来要发生的事。

“我...是我太...淫荡......是我自己主动...主动...”

“啪！”“啪！”

“主动怎样？不要试图逃避教练向你提出的问题。”

“我主动...我主动敞开大腿...呜...我......对不起，对不起...约翰...呜......求求您，求求您......”

这太令人满意了。教练反复对刚刚被他抽打过的软肉又揉又捏，听着这个向来强势冷静的Omega情绪崩溃地承认自己的淫荡与不忠让他的心理得到了极大的满足。他早就想这么做了，早就想撕下这个Omega球星镇定又胸有成竹的外表，让他无措地向自己求饶、请求自己的宽恕。

“淫荡的Omega，你以为你是球队功勋，你是什么队委会骨干，不，你什么都不是，你只是一个会踢球的Omega而已。现在，你快连球都踢不了了，你这个Omega婊子，你以为你还有什么用？一个33岁的Omega婊子，哈，球队要是靠你才全完了。”教练越想越是痛快，放过了他的大腿内侧，转而握住了那根一直静静地塞在他下身的肉洞里的按摩棒。

教练握住手柄，一边打开了震动开关，一边做起了活塞运动，迅速地将按摩棒全部拉出来，再狠狠地捅进去。兰帕德被他插得不住求饶，直到这根可怕的硅胶玩具捅到了藏在小洞里的那个凸起，他的声音突然变了调。

终于找到了，教练摸索着，不断调整着角度，直到成功将按摩棒顶在了那个敏感点上。他一会儿死死地顶住那里，让按摩棒自身的震动去刺激它，一会儿又开始大力地抽插，用更大更粗暴的力量去顶撞。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，不要，不要——求您，求求您，放手...啊啊啊啊，饶了我饶了我，约翰，约翰，啊啊啊啊啊——救命，救救我，求您了，啊啊啊！”兰帕德想要往后躲，却只能弓起身子，大腿不断抽搐，前面的阴茎在这样直接的刺激下已经完全地站立起来，不住地往外流水，就连身下那个小洞，也开始流出润滑的黏液。

他被刺激得太多了，房间里充满了Omega情动的信息素味道。拿着按摩棒操他的Alpha教练不知道用了什么法子控制自己，竟然没有把按摩棒抽出来，然后用自己硬得胀痛的阴茎直接插进去。他只是解开了腰带，褪下了西裤，开始疯狂地对着兰帕德求饶的面孔撸动自己。

兰帕德已经被折磨得崩溃了，他不住地求饶，不住地哭喊，希望有人能救救他。他死死地按着自己的下身，他好想高潮，好想射出来——可是他不能。他隐隐约约地知道那是不对的，绝对不可以的，他的Alpha不在这里。这个人不是他的Alpha，怎么能被其他的Alpha操到射出来——他已经对不起约翰了，怎么能再去做那样不忠于他的事？

突然一只手钳住了他的下巴，用力地捏住他两侧的腮帮迫使他张大了嘴。一根热烘烘的肉棒捅了进来，然后一阵又多又浓的射精直接打向了他的喉咙。他被这突然的冲击打得措手不及，连连呛咳，想要把教练的阴茎吐出去，却也只是变相地用舌头舔弄它，然后不得不一口一口地把液体吞咽下去。

按摩棒已经被关掉丢在下面了，教练显然无意让他高潮。他抽出自己已经射完了的阴茎，在兰帕德的嘴唇上来回磨蹭了两下，看着剩余的一点白浊点缀在他的薄唇上。

然后兰帕德就被丢在了椅子上。

教练不知去了哪里，兰帕德呆呆地发愣，不远处的办公桌上有一个视频通话用的摄像头，上面红色的小灯正对着他。他还在呆滞地望着那里，教练忽然又出现在他身前。

他打了个抖，下意识地往后缩，却又被拿住了脸。一条湿润的毛巾在他脸上擦拭着。把他脸上狼狈的泪痕、口水、汗水还有Alpha的精液都擦拭干净，手指拂过他的嘴唇，轻轻按压了下去，还能看到他微张的口中有未吞咽完的残余。

教练探头去看，带着信息素的呼吸喷吐在他脸上，两人之间的距离太近了。兰帕德猛地向后闪躲，教练闭了闭眼，松开了手，又恢复了那副不近人情地、冷漠地羞辱他的模样。

然后他被教练抱住了腿，他下意识地挣扎了一下，却发现对方只是把他的双腿从扶手上搬下来。没有到达高潮的契机，在被迫吞咽了教练射出的液体后，他的阴茎已经慢慢软下来了。教练不发一语地将手臂从他胳膊下穿过，环抱着他的后背将他扶了起来。

他的两腿还在发抖，膝盖软得直不起来，教练搀着他一步一步挪到了沙发边，然后按着他趴了下去。

还没结束吗？还要继续惩罚我吗？他无助地想着，这次要打哪里呢？

突然一阵凉意在他臀部铺开，然后是手掌缓慢地揉搓。教练在给他上药。先是臀肉，然后是大腿内侧。

后来他不知道自己是怎么离开的，后颈贴上了新的阻隔贴，全身都被干净的毛巾擦拭过，身下的伤也被教练一处不落地上了药。他站在办公室门外的走廊上，背靠着刚刚顶着的、不顾一切想要逃出去的那扇门的背面，只觉得刚刚过去的一切仿佛一场噩梦。梦醒了，那种羞耻、无助、懊悔与痛恨自己的情绪却萦绕着他。还有那个问题——你对得起自己的Alpha吗？

他问自己，我对不起约翰，可现在该怎么办，我该怎么办？

他慢慢地往训练场走，腿还没有完全恢复力量，刚刚被抽打的地方还痛得要命。现在他只想和约翰一起回家，躺上床，闭上眼睛假装这一切都没有发生过。等到他重新冷静下来，他会找到解决问题的办法。而现在，约翰也同意这一次快要到来的发情期先用抑制剂捱过去，他们要好好准备欧冠小组赛，还有后面的联赛......


	2. Chapter 2

最后一场小组赛马上就要来了。这个赛季欧冠之旅的狼狈究竟要以何种方式结束，似乎就取决于这最后一脚。而他还不知道自己会在这其中扮演哪一个角色。

日历上早就做好了的标记，从一周前就开始撕扯着他的神经。三个月一次的发情期，不是赶上这场比赛，就是赶上那场比赛，对于兰帕德这样力争每场首发的铁人来说真的没差，从前都是这么过来的。

“和教练谈过了吗？”已经靠坐在床头的特里突然问道。

兰帕德打了个激灵。他正坐在床边拆着抑制剂里三层外三层的包装，塑料纸摩擦的声音让他意外的有些烦躁。“和队医谈过了。”他并没有转过身，只是背对着坐在床上的特里说着，“我现在的身体状态打抑制剂不会有什么问题的。”

特里从后面抱上来，两条手臂圈住他的腰，下巴垫在他的肩膀上，热烘烘的吐息和信息素慢慢地围了上来。

弗兰克今天有些奇怪，或者说，从昨天起就有些奇怪。特里当然能感觉出来，这种顾左右而言他、看上去滴水不漏的回答，和看似正常、实则始终背对着他的动作——对方显然有心事。他的Lampsy在这方面是个高手，但特里对他过于熟悉与了解了。

特里双手交叠着放在他的腹部，源源不断地传送着掌心的热量，他看着他的Omega慢慢把那支抑制剂推进去。这滋味儿不好受，特里知道，“像掉在冰桶里”。弗兰克只提过那么一次，但他推动针筒的时候会轻轻皱着眉头、抿着嘴角。违背Omega本能的事，怎么可能会好受呢？

特里来回揉着他的肚子，希望能让他舒服一点，打过抑制剂后Omega的身体总会有一些不自然的冰凉感。谨慎起见，兰帕德甚至没有揭掉阻隔贴，没有直接接触标记的渠道，特里也只能尽量散发安稳柔和的信息素抚平他的不适。

兰帕德把空了的针管扔到一边的小桌上，在特里的怀里转了个身去吻他。他低垂着眼，嘴唇凑上去在特里的唇上黏黏糊糊地磨蹭，伸出舌尖一点一点地触碰他的上唇，几乎瞬间就被对方含住。他的Alpha收紧了手臂，把他牢牢锁在怀里，右手扶住他的后脑勺上下抚摸着，像是知道他的不安和疼痛。

他想探进对方的口中舔吻，却不知怎么反被约翰侵入了进来，在他的嘴里攻城略地。他的舌头被卷着压着退缩了，敞开大门任由对方巡视领地，自己乖乖跟在一旁作陪。独属于他的Alpha的信息素不断地涌进来，他能感到刚刚一直被约翰的双手捂着的小腹逐渐温暖了起来。兰帕德的眉头总算舒展开了。

特里抱着他的腰把他拖上床，他把拖鞋甩到床下，然后两人一同倒在枕头上，就着抱在一起的姿势睡着了。

——————

他是疼醒的。黑暗之中仿佛有个锥子戳在他后颈的标记上来回地凿，他出了一身的冷汗。一只手摸了过来搭在他的腰上，他打了个抖，对方的手很温暖，更显得他浑身冰凉——除了那个标记，那里大概是他身上温度最高的地方，甚至让他觉得灼热难忍。

“Lampsy，Lampsy，”特里在叫他，他的声音有些慌张，“怎么了，出什么事了？你在发抖吗？怎么身上这么凉？你哪里不舒服？”

该死，让他大半夜的担心，兰帕德模糊地想着。好冷，他说不出话，标记好痛。他下意识地往爱人的怀里钻，那里很温暖，他哆哆嗦嗦地去摸颈上的标记，却被特里按住了。一只温暖的大手按在他的后心，另一只伸过去揭他的阻隔贴。

“啊.......”他呻吟着，从喉咙深处挤压出来的呼痛，和他额头上的冷汗一起消失在枕头上。

特里探过头去含住了他们的标记。那个漂亮的标记被他裹在嘴里嘬弄，发出滋滋的水声，牙齿轻轻揪住那片皮肉和腺体，湿润的舌面卷过，信息素的渗入瞬间驱散了那股痛楚。他在Alpha的怀里瘫软了下来，一口一口地喘着粗气。

兰帕德慢腾腾地伸出手去抱住了还埋头在他颈侧的爱人，又往他怀里钻了钻，尽管他们已经贴在一起了。他在想刚刚到底发生了什么，这一次打完抑制剂后出现的异常反应到底因何而起。他好像心里有个答案，却又不敢仔细去想。

“好些了吗？”特里已经从标记移到了他的耳后，在那片同样敏感的皮肤上慢慢亲吻着。

兰帕德窝在他怀里点了点头，脸上湿冷的汗水全都蹭在了特里身上，他又凑上去像是大猫梳理毛发一样地一一舔干净。

“要不要去洗个澡？你身上都湿透了。”特里的手插在他的头发里，那里都是还没干的冷汗，头发被打湿成一绺一绺的。他点点头，特里半抱着他坐了起来。

可是脚刚一落地他就全身发软，特里一把把他捞起来，他像只树袋熊抱在桉树上一样挂在Alpha的身上，两条腿虚虚地挂在腰侧，胳膊抱着对方的脖子。

“每次发情期时如果你还有点儿意识的话，我带你去浴室清理好像总是用这个姿势吧，”特里的胳膊垫着他的屁股把他端起来，他有在上药，但之前的伤还没有完全消失，只是他尽量不去想，“你这样挂在我身上的样子超可爱的。”

“好几年前你这么说，标记的时候你也是这么说的，我都33岁了你还要这么说...”兰帕德觉得脸有点儿发烧，但好在特里也看不见，不然又要故意说他可爱来刺激他。

“那可不，我要一直说到你99岁呢，我觉得那时我肯定还能这么抱着你。”

“99岁早就没有发情期了...”他咕咕哝哝地说着，然后就听到特里开心地笑了起来，整个身体都在震动。

在浴室里他们只是简单地冲洗了一下，热水蒸腾着浇在身上很舒服，他几乎要忘了刚才浑身冰冷的痛苦。直到特里问他，“刚刚到底怎么了？你很久没有对抑制剂出现这么强烈的排斥反应了。”

他犹豫了一下，担心爱人看出什么来——对方不像他那么多疑多思，但约翰对他实在太熟悉了，他们有时就像是一个人一样，发现他的反常可能并不需要太多思考，“大概是...年纪大了吧，原来没反应的现在开始有反应了。”

“瞎说，跟年纪有什么关系。”特里给他冲洗着头发，“叫医生来看一看吧，明天再和队医报备一下。”

兰帕德摇了摇头，打抑制剂就是为了保证状态好在接下来的比赛里登场。虽然他现在也摸不清那个教练到底在想什么，甚至想到他会有一点异样的忐忑，但这不妨碍他想继续争取首发。

他不想把今晚的特殊情况报备给队医，仿佛那是什么示弱、甚至是投降行为一样。不是向队医，而是向那个人。

那天回来以后兰帕德犹豫了很久要不要告诉特里，他是他的Alpha也是他的队长，遭遇这样的意外理应让他知道。但他不想让别人为他“讨回公道”，即便那是他自己的爱人。躲躲闪闪地不愿让特里察觉他下身受的伤，回到家也以发情期快到了为借口，迟迟不敢揭下阻隔贴，以免被发现标记被别人碰了，这样的欺骗终于让他得到了报应——没错，兰帕德在心里已经给这事儿定了性——大战在即，他却还要搅得两人都睡不好觉，半夜牺牲睡眠时间起来洗澡。

特里一边揉着他的头发，一边凑到他的肩颈处嗅闻，“你好香啊，Lampsy...”

他们靠得很近，特里靠在瓷砖墙面上，让他站在热水流下，他能闻到特里身上令他安心又欢快的味道，特里当然也能闻到他的。尽管打了抑制剂，但刚刚的意外仍然让腺体丝丝缕缕地往外飘散着味道。特里凑过来沉浸地感受着，手也从兰帕德的头顶往下滑，一直划过他的脊柱，来到他的尾骨，用指腹在那块儿骨头上轻轻地揉着。

兰帕德蹲了下去，这个高度有点不合适，他分开大腿调整了一下角度，两条腿大大地敞开式地蹲坐着，脚尖微微踮起来。前面的阴茎有些半硬地垂着，他顾不上去抚弄它，便着急地去找Alpha的阴茎。

那里散发着浓烈的信息素，他的爱人果然已经起了反应，他甚至不需要用眼睛去看去找，光是凭着信息素的指引就足够让他迅速到位。

特里看着他的Omega张开嘴，伸出舌尖去小心地舔他半硬的阴茎，粉红的舌面绕着顶端的软肉转圈，从下面舔到上面，又从上面绕回到下面。湿热柔软的触感若即若离，让他恨不得越过这些挑逗直接冲进去。他靠在瓷砖铺的墙面上一边盯着看一边喘着粗气。他的Lampsy敞开大腿蹲在他脚下，扬着头张着嘴去够他的阴茎。光是这副场景就能让他完全硬起来了，顶端流出的前液随着Omega舔弄的姿势蹭到了他的脸上，和他自己的口水糊成一片，黏黏糊糊地反着光。

兰帕德闭着眼睛，右手探上来握着阴茎的底部，张大了嘴把这根迅速升温的肉棒直接含了进去。特里的头一下往后仰去，顶在了墙壁上，腰部下意识地往前弹，想要把整根巨物都送到那温暖湿润的温柔乡里去。他的手扣在了兰帕德的后脑，不自觉地用着力，让兰帕德本想慢慢来的策略泡汤了。

Omega现在已经被塞的满满当当的，两片嘴唇紧紧地裹在粗大的柱体上，被热气蒸得发红发粉的嘴唇被他筋脉膨胀的大家伙撑开一个圆形。他按捺不住地挺动着腰，感受着阴茎在爱人的口腔里被包裹、被滋润的服务。他尽力控制着自己，不想让对方被他顶得太难受，但那里面实在太舒服了。不同于Omega下身的肉洞，这里也许没有层叠的肉壁的挤压，但口腔与舌面的包裹一样让人舒爽。高温、湿润，再加上他的Lampsy故意地吸吮，这感觉实在令人发狂。

“Lampsy，Lampsy...对，就是这样......舔一舔它。”特里把手缩回来去抚摸兰帕德的脸颊，那里一一会儿鼓起来一会儿缩下去，他的Omega在努力地吸着它。

听见Alpha的指示，兰帕德的舌头开始在口中挪动，口腔内部的空间已经被这大家伙挤占得差不多了，但他还是尽量用舌面去舔弄柱体，让柔软又有些粗糙的舌面贴着柱体上的筋络滑动。这一次，阴茎放慢了速度往外撤出，他抓紧机会伸出舌头去舔弄顶端的蘑菇头，一边绕着下面的沟槽仔细地舔，一边收紧腮帮用嘴唇柔软的内侧去裹紧那里，最后舌尖从Alpha阴茎顶端的小洞慢慢滑过，他满意地听到上面的吸气声，有些得意地抬眼去看他的Alpha——他想看到特里被他弄得发狂的样子。

特里眼睛都红了，他垂着头死死地盯着兰帕德还裹在他的阴茎上的嘴唇，然后是眼睛，突然按住Omega的后脑，猛地重新冲了进去，一下子就顶到了头，硬挺的顶端直直地戳在喉咙口附近的内壁上。兰帕德被他撞得下意识地干呕，眼睛往上翻了一下，随后紧紧地闭了起来。

“这才哪到哪，你就已经翻出眼白了吗？”特里一边按着他，一边快速地挺腰，粗大的阴茎又快又重地在他的口腔中进出。兰帕德越来越难赶上这个节奏，嘴里发出呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟声，他的手扶着特里肌肉绷紧的大腿，努力保持着平衡，眼球一阵一阵地往上翻，看上去像是被顶得快要失去意识了。

但是特里能感觉到，他的Lampsy还在努力。每每前端的蘑菇头顶到喉咙口时，他能感受到Omega尽力地放松与吞咽，Lampsy在尝试在如此快节奏的吞吐中给他深喉。那里狭窄的内壁所提供的湿热的包裹，轻轻吞咽时所形成的挤压，即便不是真正的深喉也已经足够让人爽到想要直接射出来。

刚刚兰帕德还在一边吸他一边撸动自己的下体，现在已经完全顾不上了。他自己的阴茎可怜兮兮地立在那里，涨得不像样，前面不断流出液体，就连后面的小洞也湿润了，要不是刚刚打完抑制剂，这会儿恐怕已经流得满地都是水了。蹲着吸他的Alpha这个姿势，让他下身的小洞不得不一张一缩的，可惜这幅淫荡的模样没人看得见。天知道他有多想直接坐在约翰的阴茎上把他榨干，可是那样抑制剂就真的白打了，之前的努力就全都白费了，他也只好在心里告诉自己，冷静一点，好好地给约翰吸出来，然后一起去睡觉。

这一切特里当然是不知道的，他已经完全沉浸在他的爱人为他提供的绝赞服务中了。他抱着兰帕德的头不断地在他口腔中进进出出，他能感受到自己的精液已经蓄势待发，下面的囊袋又涨又紧，很快就要忍不住了。他腾出手去摸了摸兰帕德的下巴，示意他把阴茎吐出来，对方却完全没理他，反而变本加厉地卖起力来，喉咙口用力攥紧前端的喷射出口，腮帮整个儿瘪了进去，舌头还往后卷着努力地舔弄。特里顾不上那么多了，他的Omega不愿意让他射在外面，他也就按着他的头开始一波波地射精。

他的Lampsy努力地吞咽着，实在太多了，射出去的力度又很大，精液直接打到他的喉咙，就算他有准备也难免呛到。特里在上面分出神去看他的Omega，只见兰帕德满脸潮红，眉头紧紧地皱着，眼皮微微张开一点却完全失神了，已经完全靠本能在吞咽了。他的腮帮都有些鼓了起来，想必里面装了些来不及吞下的浊液。特里渐渐地软了下来，包裹着他的阴茎的嘴唇终于有些放松，一点白浊慢慢从嘴角溢了出来。

即便他已经软下来了，可他的Lapmsy还是不放它走，一定要含着它一口一口地咽下那些射给他的东西，然后还要小心地嘬一嘬顶端的肉块，用舌尖舔一舔那个小口，好像里面还有什么东西一样。最后又绕着阴茎上上下下地舔了一圈，这才放它离开他的口腔。

特里顺着墙壁慢慢坐下来，这才发现兰帕德已经变成双腿敞开着跪坐在地上了，到最后他都没办法支撑住自己蹲在那里了。兰帕德闭着眼，嘴唇微微张开着喘着气，特里去抚摸他的嘴唇，他便自动地张开嘴，探出舌尖去舔他的手指。

“给我看看，Lampsy。”

瘫坐在地上的Omega稍稍抬起眼皮看着他，尽力地张大了嘴，舌头探了出来，被特里用手指捏住了舌尖。Alpha往他嘴里看去，舌面上有一点白浊的残余，口腔深处还在不自觉地做着吞咽的动作。“Lampsy，真乖啊。”他轻轻捏了捏手指间的舌头，放它缩回口中，凑上去亲吻着兰帕德的嘴唇。

他的Omega已经很累了，刚刚不知道在什么时候就自己射了，也许是在特里射给他的时候吧，甚至都顾不上撸动那里便被刺激得直接射了出来，液体溅在了他自己的胸膛上。这会儿，甚至已经靠在他肩膀上睡着了。

特里叹了口气又摇了摇头，又要重新洗了。还没想好明天到底要不要让他自己去和队医报备，特里有种模糊的预感，他的Omega这次为了上场而打的抑制剂，恐怕没办法帮他完成心愿。

——————

后来的发展果然如他所预料，兰帕德没能在最后一场小组赛中得到机会，教练又一次把他按在了板凳上。但令他们都感到开心与庆幸的是，这场大胜过后，他们终于以小组第一的排名出线了（对他的爱人来说真是再好不过的生日礼物了）。迪迪埃终于得到了机会，他不需要证明自己，但两粒进球在某种程度上证明了他人的错误。不考虑自己时，兰帕德只是单纯地为他感到高兴，而迪迪埃进球后的那个手势却让他心情复杂*，不得不联想到自己。

他赛前没有去找队医报备，特里默许了，虽然目光中有着不赞同的意味，但那是他的Alpha、他的队长对他的信任。事后来看没什么纠结的必要就是了，教练似乎打定了注意要好好把他调教到“听话”为止，所以兰帕德这次甚至都没费心再去找教练说什么想要出场想要首发——并不是因为害怕，他这么告诉自己，这也太荒唐了，我怕他什么？

再然后是联赛，曼城来到斯坦福桥的第二分钟就进了球——巴洛特利，当然了。而兰帕德又一次在板凳上坐到下半场，这次有些不一样的是，自信的教练在比赛还剩不到二十分钟时还是决定让他上场。教练在指望什么，这种事兰帕德不会现在去琢磨，他只想让球队拿下这三分——这个赛季面对强队的战绩可真的太难看了。

而他也的确做到了，他分球，队友射门，对方手球造点——他这一次没有“软绵绵地”，那粒球飞进球网的力度，仿佛一下撞破了他心里一直死死关着的沉重大门。

赛后那些媒体又可以开写了，他想着，什么向教练证明自己、忘乎所以地庆祝、不甘于当替补之类的。管他呢，我踢进了，切尔西拿到了三分，就是这样。

当他和特里抱着亲着倒在床上时——当然是在家里，他们作为队长可不会在更衣室长凳上胡搞，向罗曼发誓——兰帕德终于感觉自己回到正常状态了。

特里把他压在身下埋头亲吻的时候，他探进对方的嘴巴里，舌尖勾着舌尖，激烈到嘴唇和牙齿时不时就要碰撞一下，津液顺着嘴角流下来。嘴唇可能破了，铁锈的味道都掺进来了，他想着。

在自己的家里终于可以毫无顾忌地散发信息素，卧室里满是交融在一起的味道，要是窗户开着，大概能直接飘到花园外头去。互相拉扯着对方身上仅剩的衣物，很快两人就赤裸着贴在一起。兰帕德被压在下面不断地磨蹭着，手臂自然地搭上特里的肩头，把对方往自己肩颈那里凹陷处按压。

特里当然明白，他埋头在那里又舔又咬，可偏偏就是要避开那个最敏感的腺体。周围的皮肤被他弄得通红，他的Lampsy仰着头向他请求，“哈...啊...舔，舔一舔那里......”可特里偏要这么折磨他，鼻息打在腺体上，舌头在旁边划过，勾得Omega不住地往上凑，下身的肉洞和已经站起来的阴茎都止不住地流水。

“那里是哪里？Lampsy，你想让我舔哪里？”他含含糊糊地问着，却又不舍得离开兰帕德的标记太远。

“标记...标记...舔一舔那里吧，咬它，咬它也可以...”特里直接吻了上去，嘴唇裹住那个标记，一面吸吮一面用牙齿轻轻地磨。他的手已经探到下面去了，从兰帕德硬挺的阴茎上掠过，直奔那个正在紧张地一张一缩的肉洞，那里已经湿得不像话了。特里一边绕着洞口摸来摸去，一边不住地闷笑，兰帕德抬起膝盖顶了他一下。

“你今天好着急啊，这么迫不及待想吃下它吗？”特里用他的大家伙顶了顶那个洞口，结果马上就被嘬了一下，顶端险些直接进去。这回轮到特里开始着急了，他也不想再磨了。兰帕德的大腿圈在他的腰上，摆正了姿势便这么扶着阴茎慢慢顶了进去。

“不在发情期也可以流这么多水......Lampsy，真的很厉害。”顶到头了，里面分泌的润滑的体液被挤了出来，他跪坐在床上，慢慢地往里顶，每一下都深深地顶到底端。他探下身去亲吻Omega的胸膛，一口一口地连亲带咬，直到含住一侧小小的乳头。他的Omega没有生育过，颜色不深，像是刚刚长出的花苞，尽管他常常在那里努力地吸吮，乳晕也是浅色的一小圈。等到Omega怀孕的时候，这里会有些膨胀，软软弹弹地凸起来，乳孔通了以后奶水就会从这里流出来。

他用牙齿小心地拽住那粒小豆，舌尖在周围打转，过了一小会儿他又放开那可怜的小东西，改成把乳晕都整个含在嘴里嘬弄，用舌尖去不断挑动被他咬得肿了起来的乳头。兰帕德被他逼得又想挺胸送到他嘴里去，又想弓起身子逃离这种甜蜜的折磨，最后只能自顾自的呻吟着，大腿用力把Alpha拉近，自己的手抚上了胸膛另一侧。

特里却不让他自己动手，他按着兰帕德的手，抬起身子来盯着他看。下身却动作不停，一阵又一阵地加快速度冲进去，顶端一次又一次地从那个敏感的凸起上微微蹭过，就是不肯实实在在地顶上去。Omega前面的阴茎疯狂吐着水，涨得可怜，可是也只能和上身被吸得肿起来的乳头一样等着Alpha的指令。特里去捏另一侧被冷落的小东西，直把它也揉捏得红肿了起来，兰帕德头使劲向后仰，难耐地喘息着，又痛又爽的感觉让他只能张着嘴呻吟。

“转过去，Lampsy。”特里拍了拍他的大腿，示意他放下腿趴在床上。操弄的动作突然停了下来，兰帕德还没反应过来，但在床上，在Alpha的阴茎还深埋在他体内的时候，他一向很顺从对方——这并不是说平常在外面就不顺从他的队长了，那可不一样。于是他乖乖地把腿放下来，在特里的帮助下翻了个身，趴在了床上。

这一下翻转让那根大家伙在小洞里整整摩擦了一圈，兰帕德下意识地用力缩紧，却得到他的爱人拍拍他的屁股的暗示。特里按着他的腰调整着角度，他把身体放低，两条跪在床上的大腿大大地敞开，特里跪在他身后，两只手抓着他的臀肉开始抽插。

这个姿势顶得更深了，每一下都直接顶到生殖腔入口，他被撞得支撑不住，就差开口求Alpha轻一点。可还没开口，就被特里问住了。

“上次你去教练办公室谈话，出什么事了吗？”

兰帕德一下就僵住了，他还在不断出汗，可现在突然感觉汗水挂在身上有些湿冷。出什么事了？已经过去一周多了，约翰为什么突然问起这个？

“没什么事啊...啊...那，那次不就告诉你了吗，就是...啊...啊......谈谈...”

特里紧紧握着他的臀肉，把他往自己的阴茎上撞，“你从那次回来就有些奇怪，我也说不上哪里奇怪...但是，你没跟他打起来吧？”

“啊...我怎么会...啊，啊......怎么会打起来...那可是教练...”虽然我的确被打了，还被做了那种事，兰帕德紧紧闭着眼想道。

“他对你...说什么了吗？”

“没有，啊...没说什么...啊！”

约翰竟然打了他的屁股！一边用力地操弄着他的肉洞，一边松开抓着臀肉的手，转而拍了一下那一侧的臀肉，清脆的一声。

兰帕德慌得不行，他低着头喘着粗气，几乎想要不管不顾地逃跑，可是满屋的信息素在提醒他，这里不是办公室，是他的家，是他和他的爱人的卧房。他们用这个姿势的时候经常会玩儿一些小情趣，一边操他一边拍他的屁股也不是没有过。那只大手又回来了，这一次没有抽打下去，而是抓着刚刚被打的臀肉大力地揉捏着。

“你那天之后实在很反常，Lampsy......不要骗我。就算我没你那么能观察，但是我太了解你了......到底出了什么事？”

“哈...啊...”他喘息着，努力分辨着噩梦与现实，“只是...啊...只是聊了聊我的状态...和，和出场...啊，出场机会而已...”他的回答被身后的冲撞搞得支离破碎，他希望约翰能相信这套说辞——毕竟也没什么错，他们谈的内容也差不多就是这些。

特里沉默着，拿不准该不该继续问下去。手上满满地抓着臀肉，用力得快要留下指印。他猛地拉拽着对方撞向自己，然后开始一阵又快又用力地操干，啪啪声连响，和Omega的呻吟混在一起。两块臀肉被他撞得发红，也或许是刚刚被掐得发红。他不想在床上耍Alpha威风，Lampsy是他的爱人不是奴隶。这么多年的并肩作战与相爱让他们早已不是简单寻常的AO情侣关系，他不会用信息素或者什么去压制对方，也绝不允许别人这么做。

Omega的肉洞被他冲撞摩擦得变成艳红熟透的颜色，特里开始顶着肉壁上那处粗糙的凸起撞去，他的Lampsy连声哀叫，肉洞紧紧箍住他的肉棒。“啊，啊......约翰，约翰...好舒服......就是那里...”

特里看不到对方的表情，但他知道对方一定是皱着眉头，眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴微微张着，满脸被操爽了的样子。他继续顶撞着，磨蹭着，等着听他的Lampsy沉浸在情欲中之后说出的浪荡言语。

“啊啊啊啊....啊，哈......Alpha，Alpha，操我，啊.......约翰，约翰......”

“叫我的名字，Lampsy。”

“约翰，约翰，啊啊啊啊啊，我，我快...”兰帕德想去摸一摸自己胀痛的阴茎，那里随着身体被撞的节奏不断磨蹭在床单上，这种若即若离的摩擦让他难以迅速到达顶点。特里眼疾手快地按住了他，下身的动作越来越快越来越重，每一下都破开层层肉壁直捣黄龙。

兰帕德只剩下小声的尖叫了，嘴里啊啊啊地叫个不停，阴茎可怜地吐着水，肉洞里不断地被挤出黏液，他身下的床单已经湿了一大片。

“下次做之前应该在下面先铺一层防水布的，然后让你把自己流出来的东西都舔干净。”特里抚摸着他硬邦邦的Omega阴茎，“上面是不是也在流水？一边浪叫一边流口水，是不是，Lampsy？”

“呜......是...啊，啊啊啊...摸一摸它，摸一摸它吧...”

“你这么能流水......要是怀孕的话，会不会连乳头也一起流出奶水来？”特里的手从他的阴茎移到底下的囊袋，动作有些着急地揉搓着。

兰帕德尖叫着却没法发出声音，他到了。大腿忍不住地抽搐，后面的小洞更是下意识地收紧。他的Alpha被这突如其来的一下反击搞得措手不及，干脆也不再控制自己。他把手伸回来掰开两块臀肉，用力地冲到最深处，然后迎来这一波射精。

兰帕德就着跪趴的姿势瘫在了床上，两条大腿还敞开着，他能感到他的Alpha慢慢抽了出去，射进去的精液被他的动作带了出去。他无力地缩紧那个小洞，试图把对方给他的东西留在身体里。印象中好像有一段日子没有酣畅淋漓地做爱了，这段时间两个人都紧绷得没法投入，每次都是匆匆了事。今天中间虽然有些慌张，他知道约翰在怀疑什么，但现在他的心情却很放松，他希望这是一个好的预兆，好的开始。

特里帮他把大腿扳成正常的姿势，然后躺倒在他旁边。他凑过去和他亲吻，这一次吻得很慢，他里里外外地舔着对方的嘴唇，特里的舌头又跑来捣乱。

“如果教练那里有什么事，一定要告诉我，”特里摸着他的Omega的下巴，让对方直视自己的眼睛，“你知道的，我们可以一起商量。还有迪迪埃他们。”

“嗯...真的没事，就还是老一套。他想让我服从安排罢了。”兰帕德不想骗他，可是事情已经过去了，他说教练打了他的屁股和射在了他的嘴里，然后让教练因此被解雇吗？那些媒体无缝不钻，太阳报，哈哈，到时又会挖出怎样的大新闻呢？这样的丑闻，他不想冒这个险，拉着球队同归于尽。

何况，上一次是我太大意了，他绝不会再有这个机会了，兰帕德想。他直觉地不想让约翰知道——不想让他知道什么呢？

“你猜今天媒体会不会拿你冲到观众区庆祝进球做文章？”他俩懒得去管身上黏黏糊糊的各种液体，就这么挤在一起絮絮叨叨。

“我猜咱们教练要去跟媒体澄清，说他没有要求球员进球后必须去教练席和他一起庆祝。”然后他们一起笑了起来。

“我们睡醒了再去清理吧......”

“那我总算不用抱着你过去了。”兰帕德刚想抬起膝盖顶他，就感觉后面有液体要流出来，只好改成不轻不重地咬了一口他的肩膀。

“还有一件事。别忘了，那座奖杯，我们要拿到那座奖杯。”

“当然，Lampsy，当然了，我怎么会忘呢。”

  
  
  
————————  
* 欧冠小组赛最后一场，德罗巴进球后做出双手交叠的蝴蝶手势，祝福他即将离开的锋线搭档阿内尔卡。


	3. Chapter 3

那之后一切都还算顺利，除了特里在公开训练时受了一点伤，以及联赛连续四轮不胜以外。特里恢复得很快，队医说问题不大——谢天谢地。至于他们的联赛排位，那就是另一码事了。

更衣室的气氛还是那么古怪，同时又维持着奇妙的平衡。兰帕德越来越懒得去考虑那些事，比起曾有过的火冒三丈地开炮，现在倒更像是无声地反抗，或是默默地妥协。他看着约翰和教练交涉，看着迪迪埃和教练交涉，还有其他人，教练总是在和什么人交谈，尽管并不总是那么愉快。而当他朝那边瞥过去时，教练会从交谈的空隙中匀出一眼看向他。教练只是想用Alpha与教练的双重身份让他完全地服从，兰帕德一直如此笃信，他也同样笃信这是他选择不告诉特里的原因。

特里从那次问他去办公室和教练谈了什么以后，就再没深究了，尽管他和教练之间的奇怪氛围早就引起了注意。特里知道有什么事不对劲，兰帕德知道他的爱人有所怀疑，但他们谁都没有再张口谈回那个话题。他知道特里的压力，罗曼的命令、教练的战术、更衣室的动荡，他要一担挑起，兰帕德庆幸自己身份的些微不同，又痛恨自己会给爱人本就沉重的负担雪上加霜。这不像他们刚当上队长队副时被要求轮流给队伍做赛前讲话的“负担”，他还记得要进行第一次讲话的年轻Alpha慌慌张张地来找他商量，他装作一本正经的样子取笑对方说“这是Alpha队长'应该'做的事”，那时还没完全搞懂兰帕德的特里着急忙慌地向他解释。相比起来，那样的负担太甜蜜了，单是这样回想都可以不自觉地笑出来。

他们又在谈话了。教练给队长做单独的指示，兰帕德知道自己不该这么想，但每次教练趁着特里背对着他时投过来的毫无感情的眼神，总是让他想起那天他下意识地闪躲后对方看着他的样子，让他想起自己被迫赤裸着下身接受对方“教育”的样子。

他率先挪开了眼神，改成盯着他的Alpha的宽阔的后背，做爱时他喜欢抱着对方的肩膀，有时会不小心在肩膀与后背上留下抓痕，那是肯定逃不了在更衣室里被取笑了。但他俩都乐得这样，毕竟可怜的队友们理解不了他们做爱的美妙——对方胸膛上滴下的汗珠，肆无忌惮地释放出的信息素，高潮时失神的表情，两人合二为一的充实感——兰帕德猛地惊醒，一巴掌捂上自己的阻隔贴，有些惊魂未定地眨着眼，努力恢复着平静。

特里已经上车了，正坐在他常坐的位置等着兰帕德过去。就剩他一个了，以及还站在车门前等着他的教练。

“只要听话地记住我给你的训练，你会得到首发的机会。”他停下了正要上车的脚步，转过头去看着那个站在车门边的男人，对方棕绿的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

不可理喻，难道他想现在、在我们马上出发去客场的时候提醒我曾受过的羞辱吗？兰帕德说不清自己到底是什么心情，他握紧了拳头，站在那里停顿了三四秒，才回答道，“首发的位置是我凭实力得到的，每个人都如此，球队才能获得胜利。”

“实力？你说的是跪在教练办公室的地上......被教练打屁股时浪叫流水的实力吗？”

兰帕德不知道自己有没有在颤抖，他睁大了眼看向对方，但又并没有在看着对方。这熟悉的语气仿佛将他一下子带回那天的绝望，恍惚间他甚至可以感受到那种被比他更强势的Alpha信息素完全压制的无力感，感受到下身被抽打的羞耻和痛苦，还有被逼着承认自己的无能与淫荡时的自责，他以为他已经把那些记忆全都抹掉了。他甚至不知道自己下意识地屏住了呼吸。

“训练时要格外认真，还要额外努力，才能进步。这不是你一贯的原则吗？不需要我多加提醒了吧，副队长。”

“......你到底想说什么？”兰帕德死死地咬着牙，好不容易才挤出一句对答，他看到教练那张被人评价为相当好看的面孔上隐约浮现出了一丝笑意。

“那天的加训你做的不错。从之后的比赛中也看出了一点成果。不过，训练是要坚持的，不知道那天回去后你有没有坚持给自己加训呢？”教练的手搭在他的肩膀上不轻不重地捏着，隔着衣服，手指已经按在了阻隔贴的边缘上，像是在暗示他什么，“我最近很少与你直接交谈。不能总指望教练，要像你常说的那样，自己努力才行。当然，你是我们的功勋骨干，你可以随时请求我，我当然愿意花费一些时间亲自给你安排加训内容。”

“你不会再有那样的机会了......想都别想。”

教练拍了拍他的肩膀，手指蹭在腺体的边缘，没有再回答他，只是朝他笑了一下，便拐到他前面上了车。留下他在那里平复着喘息。

兰帕德上车以后直奔特里身旁的空位，他没办法再去想大家有没有注意到刚才在车门那里出现的插曲，教练的行为让他难以理解，他越来越不明白对方到底想要什么。如果是想让他服从，兰帕德自认最近做的还不错——但他不会承认这是什么加训的“成果”——没怎么参与队委会对战术的讨论，也没怎么对媒体说不想做替补，这样在所有人眼皮下面羞辱他又暗示他，还能让对方得到怎样的好处呢。难道这就是他的目的吗？球队战绩不好，就要来一次次地羞辱他？

教练难道还在...伺机对他出手吗？他还一直安慰自己那只是一次偶发事件，教练被球队的压力逼得发疯，而他只是倒霉地恰好站在风口浪尖。难道说一直以来，对方都是这么看他的吗？

他不是没受过Alpha的羞辱，从在西汉姆联分化开始就从没少过，但现在的情况与那时完全不同。兰帕德盯着前方，仿佛教练就坐在那里，他愣愣地出着神，直到身旁的爱人从下面握住了他的手，他才发现自己掌心的冷汗。特里的额头贴了过来，另一只温暖的手掌抚上他的阻隔贴，隔着阻隔贴轻轻地揉着。

“怎么出了这么多汗？”他们的嘴唇贴得很近，几乎磨蹭在一起，兰帕德几乎想要直接说出口，却又咬住了嘴唇，贴上去轻轻地吻了一下。

特里坐在车上看了很久。起初他以为教练是在和弗兰克交代刚刚交代给他的事——教练刚刚又一次向他提出希望球队进球后可以一起到教练席庆祝，以增加球队团结的气氛，向外界传达更明确的信号，而他也又一次回应到，会告诉大家在不影响比赛状态的前提下尽量做到这一点，会坚决支持教练的决定——但是情况显然不一样，Lampsy的表情，虽然他只能看到不太清楚的侧面，但那个表情太奇怪了，绝不是在说什么正常的比赛相关的事情。用他Alpha的视力，绝不是凭空想象出来的，他发誓他看到Lampsy在颤抖。特里相信，哪怕直接告诉他的爱人，接下来的比赛他不能上场，他也绝不会因此而表现出怯懦、恐惧或是极端的愤怒。

他两手抱胸，艰难地按捺住身体里的Alpha本能地对自己的Omega的维护，队委会这个赛季已经和这位年轻的新教练起过几次不大不小的冲突了，在媒体的宣扬下全英格兰的人都在讨论他们的更衣室秘闻。罗曼对此已经很是不满，在他看来，他们作为队长与副队长，作为队委会，此时必须尽全力支持教练的工作——罗曼显然对这位狂人的后继者抱有厚望。队委会的工作进行得很艰难，他作为队长更是努力在这多方角力中保持平衡。

但显然有什么事是他作为队长、作为爱人根本还不知道的。他的队副那天从教练办公室回来后明显的意志十分消沉（那实在很不像他），他的Omega，看上去比一般Alpha还能打、还强势的Omega（其实不光是看上去），他听到对方在洗手间里刷牙漱口一直到干呕。特里担心是这半个赛季的压力终于侵蚀了Lampsy，但上次抑制剂的排斥反应让他意识到一定是有什么非常严重的事情发生了。

他一直在观察，这一般是兰帕德在做的事，他们两人互补且和谐，堪称一对完美的搭档——在各种方面。但现在他需要去做这件事，以队长的身份，以Lampsy的Alpha的身份。

Alpha的本能在发现自己的Omega可能受到威胁的一瞬间就怒火高涨，但现在，他努力地让自己平静下来。借着椅背的遮挡，他轻轻地舔吻着Lampsy的嘴唇，一只手捏着他布满冷汗的掌心，另一只探过去抚摸着他的标记。直到刚刚，兰帕德都还有些微微地颤抖，他自己大概没有发觉，但在特里的安抚下终于渐渐稳定了下来，他蜷起了手，攥住了特里按在他掌心的手指。

“没事了，没事了。”特里探头过去亲吻Lampsy的颈侧，隔着阻隔贴磨蹭他们的标记，他隐约听到后面有人吹起了口哨。

——————

这可能是又一场难缠的比赛，这种胶着的场面这个赛季真的太多了，最近尤甚。直到拉米雷斯打破僵局，巴西人进球后兴奋地跑向教练席庆祝，大家纷纷跟了过去，特里的注意力却在他的爱人身上——兰帕德并没有过去。特里放慢了脚步，他想去抱住Lampsy，但最终决定回到站位上等待中断的比赛重新开始。

第85分钟的失守意味着这可能会是近五轮中的第四场1:1，教练的脸色已经很不好看。五轮不胜的蓝军，想也知道赛后媒体会写出什么来。而这一次拯救他的却是兰帕德的绝杀，年轻的教练站在场边看着他的球员们奔跑过去围在8号的身边疯狂地庆祝着，看着他们的队长和副队长抱在一起亲昵地磨蹭着颈侧——他在场边也忘我地庆祝了这一粒绝杀球，当然了。

近五轮以来的第一场胜利。这一次当切尔西的球员们走进更衣室的时候，气氛终于轻松了许多，大家笑着闹着，听着教练的简短总结、鼓励与表扬，然后才一个接一个地察觉到——他们的副队长，本场比赛的绝杀功臣的名字始终没有出现。

教练的发言甚至没有提及那粒决胜进球。而当大家从他面前走过，挨个拥抱、拍手、高声赞扬，兰帕德却只是走过去而已。教练甚至没有多给他一个眼神。

赛后发布会也一样，回程的大巴车更是如此。教练没再和他们的副队长说过一句话。

从特里与兰帕德未参与首球的集体庆祝，到赛后发布会教练只字不提绝杀进球的大功臣，再到线人密报的教练不与兰帕德说话，桩桩都勾引着好事者的眼球*。球队胜利了，阴云却依然笼罩在几乎所有人的心头。

但对于风暴中心的兰帕德来说，却似乎进入了一种奇异的镇定模式。当不怀好意的话筒递到他面前，他恢复了之前的态度，干脆地承认了自己想要首发来保持好状态。既然教练误以为他可以被这样轻松地拿捏，那就干脆用行动告诉他不可能。

特里在心底乐得看他摒弃这段时间的沉默，尽管那意味着媒体对挖掘他们更衣室秘闻的热情更加高涨，尽管教练对待兰帕德愈加奇怪的态度更加勾起了他的怀疑。

独属于他们两人的这种微妙的心情没能持续太久，几天后的足总杯上为了一次门线救险，特里的膝盖撞上了门柱。兰帕德扶着他的胳膊沉默地听他说没关系，可以继续比赛。他们早已习惯了，在这只铁血队伍里绝不可以轻易地倒下，队长更是如此。

赛后队医的结论并没有那么乐观，特里得到的建议是休息一段时间，但队伍的情况却不允许。他们必须做好让他带伤上阵的准备。

家里的气氛倒是轻松许多，队医指示他尽量少用膝盖，避免劳损加重伤势，于是兰帕德开启了一心一意照顾伤员的服务模式，从开电视到洗澡泡澡，服务项目一应俱全，乖巧地像个传说中的Omega女仆——小视频里打扫完卫生会问先吃饭还是先吃我的那种。

而从浴室出来，被他伺候得舒舒服服的特里躺在床上等着爱人躺下一同入眠时，他却摸上床，跨坐在Alpha的腰上。

“现在我是不是可以合理索要一点服务费用了？”兰帕德向后磨蹭着，臀肉之间的凹陷轻轻蹭在他蛰伏的阴茎上，让特里几乎瞬间就起了反应。

“Lampsy，那当然是你想要多少我就给多少。”这个机会不常有啊，他们通常很少使用完全由Lampsy在上面主导的姿势，“先让我来给你一点儿开胃前菜吧。Lampsy，转过去趴下来。”

兰帕德还在偷偷和现在已经半是站立起来的阴茎玩儿着蹭来蹭去的游戏，听到Alpha的话便俯下身凑到特里面前，嘴唇、下巴、喉结、颈侧，所到之处都是黏黏糊糊地啃咬和亲吻。好不容易终于腻乎够了，他乖乖地转过身去趴了下来，两腿分开撑在特里身体两侧。

那根巨物已经站起来了，现在就挺立在兰帕德眼前，他用右臂撑着自己，左手去握住那根火热粗大的柱体。正想把它放进口中，就感到后面的小洞被一阵温暖的呼吸触摸着，两根手指在小洞周围的褶皱处轻轻按压，像是在试探什么。

先下手为强，兰帕德伸出舌头从柱体的底端开始一寸一寸地舔弄，左手探下去逗弄着底下的囊袋。他听到特里闷哼一声——那声音真是太性感了——同时腰也不由自主地往上弹了一下。他把这当做是对自己的鼓励，于是继续周全地、缓慢地舔弄着，弄得柱体上到处都是他湿漉漉的口水。

“啊————”

一个湿润又柔软的物体顶开了他下身的小洞，他后知后觉地意识到他的Alpha在做什么，而那个小洞比他的大脑反应更快，早就开始欢快地欢迎对方的进入了。

他的两个臀瓣被特里的手掰开，那张惯于在更衣室里发表振奋人心的演讲的嘴正紧紧地贴在那个从来不知道羞耻的洞口。兰帕德的角度当然什么都看不到，那条灵巧的舌头正在那里面探索。

瞬间的形势颠倒让兰帕德顾不上再去逗弄了，他撑起上半身，直接将Alpha的阴茎吃进嘴里开始上下吞吐。特里小幅度地挺动着腰，不断把那根巨物送进更深更温暖的地方。

他能感觉到那条舌头在他下身的小洞里打转，先是绕着内侧洞口周围转圈，把那个不知餍足的洞口舔得松软，然后便开始向里探索。舌尖不断地戳刺到肉壁上，柔软湿润的内壁遇上同样柔软湿润的舌头，好奇地裹在一起相互挤压。

舌尖并不像他的Alpha的肉棒那样有开疆拓土的能力，它只能在这里戳一戳，在那里顶一顶。小洞里的肉壁层层推挤着它，既不满足于这样的试探，又渴望着赶紧迎来它熟悉的顶撞。

后面的瘙痒勾引得兰帕德难以集中精神，他想要好好吸他面前的这根充满Alpha信息素味道的阴茎，又想让这根阴茎赶紧插进他下身已经开始泛滥的小洞里。他不自觉地扭动着腰，想让那根舌头进得更深一些，这样的位置根本不可能碰到他那个敏感的地方。特里不断地用舌头进进出出地抽插，带着Omega分泌的润滑的黏液往外流，如此近距离的接触下他几乎要像喝醉酒一样醉在这浓郁的信息素里，他毫不怀疑，这样的味道能让任何一个Alpha发狂。

特里愈发沉醉，兰帕德却被这甜蜜的折磨搞得快要撑不住，他满脑子都是往后面凑过去的冲动。Alpha的阴茎不知什么时候从他的口中抽了出来，时不时顶在他脸颊、嘴边，甚至鼻尖上。他想重新含住那个大家伙，腰和屁股的摆动却让他始终找不准位置，蘑菇头被他握着戳来戳去，前液都粘在了脸上。

他的Omega阴茎早就硬了，此时正被特里握在手里来回把弄，当然，他也没放过那两颗圆圆的囊袋。那一片整个儿都是光溜溜的，他们向来喜欢剃得干净，做爱的时候光裸的皮肤被直接地触摸或舔吻会更加敏感。

“啊，啊......别，别舔了......约翰...啊......”兰帕德瘫在特里身上，脸颊就贴着那根烫人的阴茎，含含糊糊地叫着特里。

他总算舍得把舌头撤出来，最后还意犹未尽地在洞口转了一圈，“怎么了？不爽吗？Lampsy，这道前菜够开胃吗？”

“哈...你......啊...够，够不到啊......”兰帕德伸手去按住自己的阴茎，虽说刚刚的刺激应当并不够让他高潮，但他也不想冒险错过后面的主菜。

他转过身来，手撑在特里的胸膛上，骑在他腰上喘着气，这转了一圈的动作搞得特里从胸膛到小腹黏黏糊糊地沾了许多黏液。

他又往后挪了挪，两腿分开地蹲着，右手扶在特里的腰上。下身的小洞知道即将要迎来什么，已经在迫不及待地做好准备了，拉着丝的黏液从洞口挂着往下滴落。兰帕德左手扶着那根挺立的阴茎，缓缓地坐了下去，进入的过程几乎没有任何困难——那里刚刚已经被特里完全开发好了，阴茎的顶端甫一进入便被肉壁裹着往里顶。

“看上去我的大家伙是真的被'吃'进去了...Lampsy有那么饿吗？”

年长的Omega坐到底了，那根粗大的阴茎把他填得满满的，洞口被撑成了一个肉环，褶皱都被抻平了地箍在柱体上。肉洞里面内壁与阴茎紧紧地贴在一起，简直一点多余的空间也没有，他甚至感觉那个顶端已经顶在了他的肚皮上。

“好涨......”他小声地说，然后小心地开始上上下下地挪动了起来。一开始的幅度不太大，两人在一起这么多年却很少完全由他主动，兰帕德对骑在特里身上自己操作这个姿势并不是很熟练。

“对...就是这样，Lampsy...再抬高一点。”特里在下面躺着，恨不得翻身把他的Lampsy按倒然后直接用力撞进去，现在却得努力控制住自己，跟着兰帕德的节奏小幅度地挺腰迎合上去。他小心地半坐起来靠在枕头上，慢慢地指导着Omega，两手从兰帕德大腿与小腿之间的缝隙中伸过去，抬着他的大腿让他幅度更大地操弄自己，每一次都让阴茎都抽出大半再落下，然后重重地撞在生殖腔的入口。这个蹲姿让他不太容易保持平衡，更是不好把握下落时的力道和角度，他被顶弄得颠来倒去，没几下就把他自己撞得哀叫连连。

“啊啊啊，好，好深，太深了——啊，啊啊啊啊，不，不行，等，等一下......”

几番下来兰帕德就跪在了床上，大腿甚至开始有些抽搐，特里的手干脆探到后面扣住他的臀瓣又抓又揉，Omega跪在那里直喘粗气。下面被填满的感觉虽然很舒服，可是他自己却找不到那个合适的角度，无论怎么坐在Alpha的阴茎上操弄自己，都没办法顶到他最想要的那个位置。

“怎么了，Lampsy，怎么停下来了？”特里拍了拍他的屁股，他的Omega虽然停下了动作，可是内壁还在不自觉地按摩着他的阴茎，“说好的你来掌控全局呢？”

“我...我哪里有说过...”兰帕德呆呆地看着他，眼神有些失焦，“我找不到...”

“找不到什么？”特里忍着不动，手探到前面去握住了Omega的阴茎，可怜的家伙，它硬挺挺地立在那里，主人却分不出心去管它，任它可怜兮兮地流着水。

“呜......”这事儿跟他想的不太一样，兰帕德开始努力回忆以前他在上位时他们是怎么做爱的，想了半天也没什么思路，刚刚试了好几个角度都没能碰到那个点。太令人感到挫败了，他咬着嘴唇瞪着特里，像是希望他能给出点儿什么“Omega上位式做爱秘籍”之类的建议。

“告诉我呀，你不说我怎么知道你想找什么？”特里笑着问他，就是这笑怎么看怎么可恶。兰帕德一咬牙，干脆又重新动了起来，如果说有一件事他无论何时都很有自信，那就是他向来足够努力。

这一次他放慢了速度，跪坐在床上的姿势更容易保持平衡，慢慢地抬高，一直抬到阴茎只留下顶端还卡在洞口，再慢慢地坐下去。他感受着这根布满筋络的巨物一点一点地撑开内壁，一寸一寸地顶进他的身体里，这种缓慢动作让人感到舒适——如果不去在意他依然没有找到那处敏感的位置的话——虽然没有那种刺激感，可却让他无比真实地感受到自己被他的爱人占有着。

特里配合着在他下落时抬腰，他着迷地看着Lampsy一边用他的肉棒操着自己，一边张着嘴小声地呻吟，只觉得自己现在还能保持理智让他的Omega这样慢慢来，真算得上这世界上最有自制力的Alpha了。

“好满，好满啊...约翰...约翰......好，好大...”

好的，现在特里不想保持理智了。

他一把按住兰帕德的腰，猛地一用力便把刚刚才抬起来的人按了下去，腰部跟着发力，把他的Alpha阴茎全都顶了进去，恨不得连囊袋也一起塞进去。兰帕德尖叫了一声，这一下是真的撞到了那个地方，他颤抖着去摸自己的阴茎，想要让自己快一点解放，却被特里一把拉开。

接着便是连续的一阵顶撞，特里握着他的腰，配合着腰部挺动的节奏迅速地抽插着，主动权在顷刻之间便被完全转交。兰帕德跪坐在那里只能被动地被按着操干，他的手搭在特里的肩膀上，眼睛已经完全失神，呆呆地不知道在看什么，薄薄的嘴唇微张着，舌尖若隐若现地探出来。

特里凑上前去用舌头拨开那两片嘴唇，轻轻叼住了探出来的舌尖，拽着它、吸吮着它，Omega的尖叫听上去像是带了哭腔一样。

“Lampsy...Lampsy，现在找到了吗？”

“啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊，找，找到了......啊——Alpha，Alpha...约翰，啊，好，好厉害......”

恍惚间兰帕德伸手去摸自己的小腹，他总觉得那里被顶到突出来了。另一只手放在了他的手上，按着他的手，压住了他的小腹，“摸到了吗，Lampsy，这就是正在操你的那个大家伙，喜欢他吗？”

“啊，喜，喜欢，啊啊啊啊啊——喜欢，好，好喜欢，啊，哈啊......”

“你的生殖腔就在这里，”那只手带着他的手移动着，“每次你发情时我都是操进这里面成结的，你知道被那个小小的洞口裹着阴茎和结的感觉有多爽吗？”

“啊啊，想，想让你进去——”

“我知道，我知道，Lampsy，下一次，下一次发情期的时候，我会狠狠地顶进去，然后把那里面射得满满的，射到那个小袋子涨得快要爆炸，”特里感觉到他的Omega快要到了，包裹着Alpha阴茎的肉壁开始抽搐着缩紧，“让你被灌满，肚子里全都是我的精液，完全来不及消化，你甚至不敢动弹，生怕会有漏出来的可能。然后你会怀孕——”

和曾有过的无数次一样，兰帕德听到这里就好像被拉断了某根弦，再也坚持不下去了，他尖叫着射了出来。大腿剧烈地颤抖着，下身的肉洞用力地缩紧，把Alpha的阴茎死死地卡在里面，让那根巨物顶着那个最敏感的地方开始射精。一波波的浊液直接打在那里，高潮后格外敏感的年长的Omega连尖叫声也发不出来了，他瘫在Alpha的身上，眼睛不自觉地上翻，张着嘴却无法发出声音。

他自己的精液全都射到了自己的身上，然后又滴落到特里的小腹上，那里还有已经干掉了的、之前蹭在上面的黏液——也是他的，顺便一说。

高潮的刺激太过强烈，每次都会让他有些失控。过了好半天兰帕德才慢慢从特里身上爬起来，他还有些腿软。肚子里满满当当装的都是他的Alpha射出来的东西，他本能地想要留住那些液体，尽管那并不能使他怀上特里的孩子。

他小心地挪到特里旁边，俯下身去亲吻他的胸膛、小腹，把他自己留在那里的浊液舔舐干净，最后来到已经软了下去的阴茎。他捧着那个现在软软的显得有些可爱的家伙，把他整个儿含进嘴里，用舌头上上下下地做着清洁，也不放过蘑菇头下面的沟槽。特里的手按在他的头顶来回地抚摸着，他轻轻地用舌尖顶开一点那个小口，然后嘬了嘬，这才把这根今天好好地“服务”了他的伙伴吐出来放好。

“又想明天早上再清理吗？”特里把他拉上去并排躺着，然后又凑过来埋头在他颈侧，一边啃咬着他们的标记一边含混地问他。

“嗯......”兰帕德也不知道自己是怎么想的。他不可能现在怀孕，且不说他根本不在发情期，就算是下个发情期也不可能，且不说这个赛季的动荡，夏天的欧洲杯又要怎么办？这很可能是他们两人一同参加的最后一届欧洲杯了。

他一放松肌肉就感觉那里的液体要流出来，“干脆倒立着...”他恍恍惚惚地想，马上就是34岁的Omega了，什么时候才能和约翰有一个属于彼此的孩子呢。

“会有机会的，Lampsy，会有机会的。”原来他不小心一边想着一边说出了口。

可是什么时候呢。兰帕德知道，自己太努力了，他不愿放弃任何一次上场的机会，为此多少年来都日复一日地付出着加倍的辛苦。特里比任何人都了解，所以他总是说着，不要难过，Lampsy，会有机会的。

他躺在那里，胳膊搭在他的Alpha身上，脑海里突然回想起，在那间明亮的办公室，那个人问他，一个33岁的Omega婊子，你以为你还有什么用？兰帕德打了个颤，把头埋进了约翰的怀里。他知道自己的信息素味道在变得酸涩，约翰也一定发觉了。

“我看...嘿嘿，Lampsy，明天就这么直接去训练也挺好，让所有人都知道你是我的。”

“都多少年了，所有人本来就都知道我是你的。”兰帕德闷闷地说，“好幼稚啊，队长。”

转天的训练很顺利，兰帕德精神十足地继续加训（适度的与伴侣进行“正常的”性爱活动，有助于保持状态，这是真的），特里则按照队医的指示做着保护性与恢复性的训练。他们早上起来当然好好地清洗了一番，毕竟真的没必要在这风口浪尖上给《太阳报》提供素材。尽管如此，俩人胸膛上、肩膀上和腰上的指印和痕迹还是让他们在更衣室里收到了一片口哨声。马上就要出发去参加非洲杯的迪迪埃甚至搭着兰帕德的肩膀“警告”他饶了他们的队长，别趁着特里受伤就把人榨干了。他俩打闹着出了更衣室，向着训练场上的教练组跑去。

晚上他们约了一顿小范围的聚餐活动，为即将出征的迪迪埃送行，祝愿他此次能够得偿所愿、带队夺魁*。这样几个人聚在一起快活的日子不知道还能有多久，但他们都默契地没有提起。

  
  
————————  
* 特里事后澄清他当时并非没有过去庆祝，只是因为担心对手迅速开球而半路赶回了站位。  
《太阳报》撰文，赛后被问到兰帕德的贡献时，教练拒绝单独提及英格兰人的名字，而是模棱两可的说：“所有球员都是有贡献的，无论是谁进球，全队踢得不错，罗梅乌、马塔，他们所有人。”  
同样是该报的一个线人称：“无论是在更衣室，还是在返回俱乐部的大巴上，教练都没有和兰帕德说话。”

* 最终在这届非洲杯的决赛中，赞比亚点球大战8:7力克科特迪瓦，历史上首次夺得冠军。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 改动最大的一章，自己回首看剧情觉得惨不忍睹的一章，终于写了半公开play的一章。

德罗巴出征去了，临出发前那次小小的聚会他们聊了很多，关于队委会，关于他们的队伍、赛季，和教练，对此他们都有很多话可说。更衣室的气氛一天比一天微妙，在他走后也没有任何好转的迹象，每一天都仿佛是在高空走绳索，小心翼翼地向前挪步。

从上次在大巴车前那次“交流”之后，兰帕德已经有日子没和教练说过话了，他并不怎么在意，或者说反倒自得其乐，每天照常训练与加训。跑圈的时候不自觉地抬头去看那个阳台、那扇窗户，尽管那个人就在训练场边站着看他。但那现在并不让他有什么特殊的感觉了，仿佛给他留下过痛苦回忆的只是那间办公室，而不是那个人。

他事后很久再回想那天在大巴车前发生的插曲，才意识到他的Alpha那时一定已经触碰到了真相的边缘。他是在等着我自己告诉他，兰帕德想，但需要约翰去搞定的麻烦事儿已经够多的了，而且再不会发生那样的事了，绝对不会。如果教练现在再想用几句话来控制我——他最好想都别想。

尽管他这样告诉自己，但早晨两人团在被子里温存的时候，总会有那么一个瞬间让他动摇，让他想要说出口，只是之后总是变成特里按着他黏黏糊糊地亲热，最后他自己也好像忘了那些徘徊的疑虑。

特里最近终于脱离了轻伤不下火线的状态——他的膝盖伤已经不能支撑这样高强度的比赛，队里再怎么需要他也得放他去好好恢复了。兰帕德状态却很好，不论是训练还是正赛，他渐渐感觉自己终于回到了正常的轨道上，之前的自我怀疑与后退好像过眼云烟一般。 

然而这条正常轨道刚刚起速不久便不得不亮起红灯。兰帕德跌坐在地上时感受到小腿肌肉撕裂般的疼痛，他按着受伤的小腿，紧紧地闭着眼。队医的嘴张张合合，但是太嘈杂了，球场里山呼海啸般的，仿佛有几万人在同时向他大喊，他只能有些茫然地被队医带下场。受伤的Omega不敢抬头去看看台上的爱人，尽管对方担心的目光早已牢牢地锁在他身上，如果可以的话，更是恨不得直接把信息素送到他身边。  
  
那之后队伍进攻火力告急，对阵升班马的比赛最终结束于0:0，不仅中断了连胜，甚至还为对手送上了本赛季第一场零封。教练在场边指指划划，棕色的卷发有些散乱着在风中弹跳，光是看着这个背影都能想象出他棕绿色瞳孔中燃烧的愤怒。兰帕德感受着自己小腿肌肉的疼痛在冰块的作用下渐渐麻木，脑子里却在想着约翰，想着他的膝伤，这段时间的带伤作战后不知要恢复多久，之后会不会被要求继续带伤作战，这个赛季的坎坷似乎还远远没有结束，现在好了——家里两个人，两个伤员。

他自己更不像年轻时那么禁用了，小腿肌肉撕裂，这样的伤现在可能要让他多歇上几周才能重返赛场。尽管教练对此表示很乐观，甚至觉得他在下轮比赛中就可以回归——但他自己心里知道，漫长的球场生涯从他的身体里到底带走了什么。Omega能在竞技体育中出彩不容易，更不容易的是长久地保持极佳的身体状态，即便是他这样曾创下164次连续出场的惊人记录的Omega球员，在岁月的磨砺和使用后也很难再去违背生理的自然规律了。

再去做恢复性训练时教练在更衣室外面拦住了他——这可真是稀奇，他们俩上一次直接对话是什么时候来着——手里拿着队医给出的报告。兰帕德直视着对方的眼睛，他有点惊讶地发现这种冷静地面对对方的感觉竟然有点陌生。现在的他不愿再在这个男人面前躲避什么了。

“我刚刚拿到了关于你的小腿伤势的报告。”教练开门见山，向他示意了一下手里的那叠纸。很自然，仿佛他们没有任何问题一样。

“队医的建议是可以考虑出场比赛。下一场对战斯旺西，我希望你可以参加球队的赛前训练。”

“我不觉得自己可以参加。”兰帕德说，“我的恢复情况，我自己很清楚。根本还没有恢复到能参加比赛的程度。”

教练似乎没想到他会这样回答，他的眉头跳了一下，然后又死死压住。

“您想说球员的出场是要由教练决定的吗？”兰帕德反问道，“但实事求是，就像您曾经说的那样...”

“住口，Omega。”教练面沉如水，从他的表情上似乎看不出什么发怒的迹象，但他的眼睛——那双死死盯住他的眼睛就好像在酝酿着一场暴风。这简直像在什么决斗场一样，必须盯紧对手的眼睛，盯紧对手的动作，否则一着不慎便是自己血染沙场。兰帕德不敢移开视线，他现在已经知道了，面对这个人时如果先移开视线意味着什么。他不想再犯那样的错误。

“你的学习能力似乎并没有外界给予的评价那么好。”教练慢慢地说道，“两个月前的训练，你现在已经全都忘光了吗。”

“你就没想过我会说出去吗？”兰帕德攥紧了拳头，又缓缓松开，努力保持着呼吸的正常节奏。冷静，不要再后退了，他在心里反复重复着，不要再被他那样压制了。

“说教练管教他不懂得如何听话的球员吗。”

想要揍他，想要拽住他胸前打理得一丝不苟的领带，然后一拳揍歪他那张看似淡定实则嘲讽的脸——

他盯着对方的眼睛，他们的视线平齐，这条走廊很安静，他听到自己的心跳、呼吸还有外面队友模糊的说话声，“我会按照队医的指示进行恢复性训练。但我不认为自己已经准备好了，我的伤还需要时间。”

教练最后看了他一眼，然后转身离开了。我赢了，至少这一次是，他对自己说。

对阵斯旺西他没有出场，教练在发布会上面对记者的提问直接回答是“弗兰克本人觉得一切还有些操之过急”，还有“他还需要继续坚持身体机能的恢复”云云，事后又会被解读成什么样，兰帕德已经不在乎了。

每天例行进行恢复训练，晚上回家和特里乱搞，虽然尝试各种不妨碍两人伤势恢复的姿势真是绞尽脑汁——当然不是每天，他们有在遵守合理性爱时间守则的——除了不能比赛让人心焦，队伍成绩更让人心焦以外，一切都还好。特里的膝伤也在一天天恢复，他们都比较乐观，赶在欧冠淘汰赛开始前复出应当是来得及的。

只是在那之前，他们得先保证这个球队不因为别的原因分崩离析。

连续三场平局让他们的积分在第四名的位置上摇摇欲坠，特里和他的队副、他的Omega一起观赛的时候，连揽着对方肩膀咬耳朵的心情都快没有了。天知道罗曼会忍到几时，也许他在等淘汰赛的结果，也许他在等更衣室的动作以决定到底应该动哪一边，但不管是因为什么——球队的状况实在不妙。

新一轮的联赛里，教练在被指责换人不利时对着对方的点球判罚暴跳如雷，而他们的更衣室则保持着不自然的沉默。大家都知道这根高空绳索已经走到了中间位置，狂风呼啸下就是万丈深渊。

赛后他俩从斯坦福桥驱车回家，特里沉默着坐在副驾驶座——这不太像他，但他们都知道这是为什么。

“这周已经开始回归训练了，下一场我就可以上场了。”兰帕德用余光看了一眼旁边，他的Alpha异常安静地靠在那里，头往外撇着，像是在看外面陆续离场的球迷。

“我担心的是...”特里顿了一下，这样的犹豫可不是他的风格。

“更衣室吗。”开着车的Omega头也没回地接道。

更衣室在失控边缘，这简直是全英格兰的球迷都知道的事情。罗曼问过几次，也亲自来过训练场，但那并不是什么解决问题的办法。对于这支球队，只有用不断争胜来换取稳定，而不是靠着队长或队员一次次对外发言支持教练。

更衣室里分帮立派，对此他们每个人都有责任，但那无损他们每个人都想为球队争胜的欲望，他们不会因为那样的原因而自愿放弃对胜利与冠军的渴望，特里当然知道，但在罗曼、教练和更衣室之间保持平衡实在不是一件容易的事。更何况现在，他每一次想到那位年轻的教练，心头都会蒙上一层阴霾——他当然看到了对方投向他的爱人的眼神，从前蓝军队长只会往他们二人不和、对方想要清洗老将这样的方向去想，但现在却越来越变了味儿。每每回想起Lampsy从教练办公室回来后彷徨的神色，以及那次和教练谈完话后走上大巴时无法自控的颤抖，特里就恨不得扯住那个男人的衣领把他掼在地上，好好地问问他到底做了什么、想做什么，让他离自己的Omega远一点——但他也只能每次都按捺下来。

他已经选择相信Lampsy，让他也去做自己的选择。何况那是他们的教练，所有人都知道更衣室的矛盾，即便他是队长，也不能因为教练找队副谈话就真的敏感到跑去惹事。

“教练最近...”特里攥紧了抵在额角的拳头，又一次犹豫着，转过头来看着他的侧脸，“他最近情绪更糟糕了。Lampsy，他有再找你说过什么吗？”

“......除了之前他想让我上场以外，就没有了。他跟我也没什么可聊的。”说到这个兰帕德心里倒是还蛮轻松，不再像上个月那样让整件事沉甸甸地压在那里。对战斯旺西前的那次对话让他彻底丢掉了之前隐约的恐惧，更不用说这一次比赛前教练甚至没有再来问他恢复情况如何、本次是否可以上场，想必是直接听了队医的汇报。

停下车的时候兰帕德转过头去看他忧心忡忡的爱人，这个平日开朗又激情的Alpha队长，现在正锁着眉头、手扶着额靠在车窗上。他解开安全带凑过去，从嘴角亲到中间，蜻蜓点水般地一口一口啄过去。特里转过头来咬住他的下唇轻轻吮吸，让他不得不张开嘴讨饶，那里肯定很快就会肿起来了。他偷偷伸出舌尖去舔对方的嘴唇，希望他能饶过他的下唇，却被顺势侵占了口腔，对方的信息素随着舌头一齐卷了进来，搅得他有些上气不接下气。Alpha的手终于从他的额角离开，转而搭在兰帕德颈侧的阻隔贴上轻轻地揉捏，然后摸着边缘慢慢地揭了下来。

狭小的车内空间慢慢被Omega信息素的味道所占据，很难说清那到底是什么味道，但闻到的人会知道，有一个Omega已经开始情动了。

“是从什么时候开始的，只要被我亲上一口，你就能迅速进入状态？”特里收回了舌头，却没有离开他的爱人的嘴唇，而是贴在一起，一边轻轻磨蹭着一边含糊地说。他装模作样地思考了一下，“等等，让我想想......好像从一开始就是这样啊。”

兰帕德不轻不重地捶了他一下，他搂着他笑得靠在椅背上。

——————

几天后的联赛果然印证了他们的忧虑。场面无序不堪，进攻组织混乱，这是赛后各大媒体评论的主基调。至于后面紧跟着的副标题，那就更抓人眼球了——“切尔西的更衣室是否已彻底失控？”

他们掉出前四了。

对兰帕德来说，尽管现在讨论结局还为时尚早，但这真的可能意味着今年是实现那个约定的最后机会了。

他沉默地摘下队长袖标，下场时他从教练身边走过，那股直奔他而来的Alpha信息素里包含着的愤怒情绪几乎让他膝盖发软。如果不是为比赛而特地准备的强效阻隔贴以及中场休息时补喷的信息素阻隔剂，他怀疑此时疲惫的自己会在众目睽睽之下支撑不住地跪在教练面前。不会的，他甩了甩头，又对自己说，球场上见得多了，这没什么大不了，我当然能扛得住。

更衣室里的气氛像是已经被公开通报快要爆发的火山，熏人的气体不断地顶出来，在房间里蔓延，沸腾的岩浆在下面跃跃欲试。他找了个角落迅速地冲掉汗液和身上沾染的令人作呕的信息素，然后便匆匆地离开。

教练的怒气像是有了实体，从这个到来时意气风发的年轻Alpha口中说出的每一个字都好像带着锋利的刀刃。发布会又一次被问到是否担心自己的帅位时，他像赌气一样地说什么并不需要球员的支持、老板会支持他的计划。媒体像末日狂欢一般地提笔狂写，甚至不需要太多添油加醋和特殊处理，每篇稿子都能让那些好事者心满意足。

光是看着都让人感到疲惫。

兰帕德独自坐在靠窗的座位等着球队出发，他的旁边往往是约翰的专座，但今天因为队里安排了对膝伤恢复状况的检查，便没有要求他跟队。刚刚他们才通过电话，听上去他的爱人恢复得不错，这样保持下去，至少可以赶得上欧冠淘汰赛了。想到这里他就忍不住悄悄勾起嘴角，想到有对方压阵便让他觉得多了些信心，尽管他们今天才混乱地结束了一场输局。

旁边的座位就这么空着，这种情况下别的队友也不会过来坐，这是大家默认的规矩。他靠在窗边昏昏欲睡，直到他感觉到身边坐下了一个人。

是教练。他甚至不用睁眼去看，只需要稍微闻一闻围绕在他身上的愤怒狂躁的味道就够了。

兰帕德真的很想继续睡下去，直接睡到见到他的Alpha为止，但他也不想在这样的时间、这样的场合故意激怒这个已经濒临失控的男人。所以他还是睁开了眼，慢慢坐了起来。

“你的Alpha不在，你是不是就不会踢球了？”

“......什么？”

教练慢慢地转过头来，眼神里是一种冰冷的鄙夷。他不知道自己该用什么表情面对教练，他应该先感到被挑衅被羞辱的愤怒，但这个场景实在太令人不敢置信了。

这个不大的交通工具里人挨着人，后面坐满了队友和他们的工作人员，就算其中大部分人都已经靠在椅背上轻声打起了鼾，但这样的对话也随时可能被人听到。

这次教练终于想要当众羞辱他、“教育”他了吗？

“我在问你，是不是必须得让我们的队长、你的Alpha，给你套上颈圈牵上绳，你才知道应该怎么踢球？”教练一边低声说着，一边离他越来越近，说到最后几个字时，两人的脸几乎要贴上了。

太近了，他闻到对方说话呼吸时带出的气息，混合着他现在像烈酒一样的信息素，烧得人喉咙刺痛，大脑昏沉。兰帕德的呼吸慢慢急促起来，眼睛仿佛被对方锁住，在这极近的距离里，连转动一下的空间都挤不出来。

往后退一点，他在心里对自己大喊，但是又转而对自己说，不，不可以后退，不可以在现在后退。

“回答我的问题，Omega。”

又是那个语调，又是那个指令。教练的瞳孔里映着兰帕德控制不住颤抖的身体和慢慢爬上红潮的脸。他没办法转身，没办法离开，没办法让这个控制着他的Alpha住口。他勉力维持着呼吸的节奏，却感到自己渐渐喘不上气。

“我...我有名字......叫我弗兰克，或者直接叫我兰帕德。”他告诉自己，慢慢来，但是不要再后退了，“至于......我姑且把那当做一个问题——我没能拯救球队，没错。但因为组织混乱而输球，那不是......单独某个球员该负的责任。”

他看到教练的脸一下子变了颜色，狭小空间里信息素的浓度飙升，后排入睡的球员有些躁动，在狭窄的座椅中不断地翻转着身体。教练仿佛想用信息素把他钉死在这个角落里，他紧紧抿着嘴，鼻腔中却不得不被塞满了对方侵略性的味道。

“你现在没有质疑我的战术安排的权利，Omega。”

“哦？哈...那谁有呢？罗曼吗？呃啊——”他扛着对方的愤怒和压制，咬着牙反问了回去。话音刚落，一只手便卡住了他的脖子，说时迟那时快，一个巴掌就这么扇到了他脸上。

兰帕德没少打过架，却很少这样被人抽脸，这一巴掌打得他有些耳鸣，本就有些潮红的脸被打得歪在一边，脸颊一侧更是迅速地涨红起来，伴随着一种火辣辣的痛感。他的手搭上了对方按着自己脖子的手腕，想要拉开它却有些使不上力。

这该死的信息素压制——洗完澡我应该再喷一遍阻隔剂的！他昏昏沉沉地想。

“不要再让我提醒你了，Omega，你需要认清自己的位置。”教练就这么掐着他的脖子，向前凑到了他的耳边，炙热的呼吸打在他的耳朵上。他被按在窗户和座椅的夹角里动弹不得，尽管心里在怒吼着要像在球场上面对挑衅他的对方球员一样把他掀翻，把这个再次攻击他的Alpha打到求饶为止，但他现在却实在力不从心。

“弗兰克？”是切赫，站在这个小空间里像巨人一样。他的到来对兰帕德来说无异于是闪着金光的圣人降世。

教练仿佛瞬间找回了冷静——在这之前，他今天就没找到过这东西——不动声色地撤下了按着兰帕德脖子的手，缓缓地坐回到自己的座位上。兰帕德还缩在角落里，他抬着头看着切赫，却看到对方的眼神盯在教练的头顶。

切赫是Beta，门将这个位置绝大多数都是Beta，他们总是球场上最冷静的那个人。

“弗兰克，我有件事儿想问问你。”切赫移回了视线，看着兰帕德的脸说到，“到我那边去吧，别打扰了教练休息。”

他扶着椅背站了起来，切赫接了他一把，他从教练前面绕了出去。坐到切赫旁边，兰帕德感觉自己终于可以正常地呼吸了。

“你的脸怎么了？”切赫指了指他的脸颊，“这边红了一大片。”

“......不知道，可能是...刚才睡觉时不小心拍到窗户上了吧。”他犹豫了一下，还是搪塞了过去，“是什么事，彼得？”

“噢，有人说闻到了奇怪的味道，正好我还没睡，就到前面去看看。”切赫说，“没事儿，睡吧弗兰克。”

Beta身上没有什么特别的信息素味道，只有洗过澡后发间淡淡的清香，还有衣服上洗衣液留下的化学制品的味道。兰帕德窝在座椅里，突然觉得精疲力尽，很快便迷迷糊糊地沉睡过去，留下他们可靠的Beta门将坐在一旁陷入沉思。

——————

特里的膝伤果然康复得很快，那天检查之后便开始恢复训练了，虽然也许没办法在接下来的足总杯比赛里调整状态，但第一场欧冠淘汰赛总归是可以赶得上了。想到有他坐阵后场，兰帕德就觉得很安心。他拒绝承认这是Omega对自己Alpha的依赖本能在作祟——有这样一位牢靠的后防大将、球队的队长在场，任何一位球员都会觉得安心的。

迪迪埃也回来了，今天他们一起参加了足总杯1/8决赛的战术会议。那会开得很尴尬——当然，从上轮联赛开始更衣室里就一直有些尴尬，这也是他们这个赛季的常态了，只是听完教练在发布会上说的“不需要球员支持、只需要老板支持”以后更甚。

但这次还是有些不同。教练询问了他们的意见，然后得到了迪迪埃不怎么肯定的答复。

迪迪埃自然又随意地告诉教练他对这战术没啥信心的时候，兰帕德坐在后面差点笑出来，这可又要算到队委会的“功绩”里头去了。有点儿不太尊重人，但事到如今想让他再去尊重这个在场下数次用Alpha信息素压制他、甚至强迫他的年轻教练，确实不太可能了。

他们看着教练的脸色变了又变，最后就这么宣布散会了。

训练完已经不早了，最后只剩下特里和他的队副还在淋浴间磨蹭。兰帕德正在水流下冲着身上的泡沫，一双胳膊从后面揽住了他的腰，随后那个熟悉的热度贴上了他的后背。

他好像一下就软了腰，不自觉地往后靠，对方的手移动着，从他的小腹一路向下，探到了他的下身。另一只手却向上斜跨过他的胸膛，按着他向后倚靠。

“哈...啊......等等约翰...迪迪埃还，还没走呢...”兰帕德挣扎着说，虽然他已经在特里的套弄下有了感觉，正在不由自主地向后磨蹭着。特里的嘴唇贴在他的后颈上，挨着短短的发茬，慢慢地往下亲吻着，留下一个个小小的红痕。

“一边说着等等，一边就硬起来了，还贴在我身上扭个没完？我们的副队长还真是口是心非啊。”特里已经吻到他的颈侧了，他没有揭下阻隔贴——毕竟这可是更衣室的淋浴间——那张平时常常用来在队里发号施令的嘴从那上面吻过，很快便来到了肩颈的连接处。他在那儿嘬弄着，不断地弄出声响，兰帕德难耐地仰起头，好让他的Alpha更方便地侵占那里。

迪迪埃出去有一会儿了，这会儿应该已经换好衣服准备离开了，这里只剩下他们两个人。即便如此，兰帕德也小心翼翼地不敢发出太大的声音，就像害怕有什么人听到一样。

特里抱着他的腰把他拉到墙边，让他靠在那里，深灰色的格子砖压在他的后背上，让他浑身燥热的温度稍稍下降。他的一条大腿被抬了起来抱在臂弯里，Alpha的阴茎贴在他下身的洞口来回摩擦，很快他就感觉到自己的身体开始做起了润滑。他总是这样用最快的速度准备好自己，根本不需要什么指令或者多余的努力，他的Alpha就是最好的催情剂——天知道有多少次，他们在球场上因进球而拥抱的时候，他都想直接把对方按倒然后骑到上面，尤其是在所有人都看着他的他的队长并为他欢呼时。

兰帕德不想给他还在康复的爱人太多压力，于是尽力地抬起那条腿，这个姿势扯着下身的肌肉，让那个小洞也有些被迫拉开，又下意识地收紧着。特里埋头在他颈侧啃咬，另一只手扶着下身慢慢地进入。绝大多数情况下他总是那么温柔地进入，好像在担心他会难受。兰帕德却满脑子只想让对方快点撞进来，他揽着特里的肩膀却不敢用力，生怕对方在这砖地上打滑伤到膝盖，只好自己往前凑，让那根巨物直接顶到了底。

他们额头相靠，偎在一起喘息，这种合二为一的快感可以让他们暂时忘掉其他所有事。

“好紧啊，Lampsy，你有那么紧张吗？”特里忍着笑问他，同时开始慢慢地进出，每一次都几乎全部退出来，再缓慢地、用力地插到底，非要逼得Omega把自己的内部全部打开一样。

“啊，啊......迪迪埃...迪迪埃走了吗？啊啊啊——”

像是不满爱人在这种时候还要反复念叨另一个Alpha的名字——关系最好的队友也不行——特里突然迅速地顶了进去，猛地撞上了最深处的生殖腔入口。这一下又痛又爽，Omega的内壁瞬间缩得紧紧的，把Alpha的阴茎裹在里面，兰帕德抱着爱人肩膀的手臂抖了一下，差点保持不住平衡。

这一下突然袭击让他忍不住惊叫出声，在空荡的浴室里仿佛可以听到回响。他赶紧咬住了嘴唇，狠狠地瞪了特里一眼。

对方凑上来亲他，像是赔罪，“不许再叫别人的名字了——”

他话还没说完，就听到外面——当然是淋浴间外面——传来两声咳嗽。兰帕德紧张得一下子僵住，特里被他夹得难受，只好一边揉着他贴着阻隔贴的标记，一边细碎地吻着他的下颌线，好让他的Omega放松一点。

外面有人。是教练进来了，正在和迪迪埃站在走廊那端谈话。

他们能隐隐约约听到教练说着“战术”，“替补”之类的词，迪迪埃时不时回应着，声音略大一些，像是在刻意提醒里间的人。

兰帕德推了推压在他身上的人，示意对方先出去。特里犹豫了一下，他没有在看他的爱人，而是盯着那面墙壁，仿佛他能看到另外两个Alpha就在这面墙后面谈话。

“约翰.......啊——”他赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。特里没有离开他的身体，而是就着埋在他体内的姿势开始了新一轮的冲锋。像是要逼疯他似的，每一下都蹭过那个极其敏感的地方，可偏偏就是不肯给个痛快顶上去。肉壁被不断地冲撞、从其中打开一条通路，还没来得及收缩回去就又被强行撑开，一丝喘息的余地都没有。

兰帕德被顶在墙壁上不断往后撞，他不知道为什么他的Alpha反倒更来劲了，万一教练听到了——

教练当然听到了。德罗巴心想。

教练那健康的小麦色脸庞一开始有些不太正常的苍白，但很快，一种更加病态的红色蔓延开来。他显然是听见了。话说回来，那俩人也太不遮掩了吧，科特迪瓦前锋心不在焉地想着。

年轻的Alpha教练站在走廊里，他能隐约听到远处肉体撞在瓷砖墙面上的闷响和甜腻又磨人的呻吟。他甚至觉得自己闻到了——只有一点点——Omega信息素的味道。他对这味道很熟悉，尽管那个高大又强势的Omega平常把腺体捂得严严实实，在更衣室里给自己喷上一层又一层的阻隔剂，但他总是有机会闻到那种味道——没有办法具体描述出来，但只要一闻到，就会让人想起他。想起他坐在替补席上沉着脸看着自己的样子，想起他穿着训练服四肢着地地跪在他面前的样子，想起他脸上带着指印被按在座椅上的样子......

“......还有其他事吗？”

他猛地回神，眼前是今天刚刚在战术会议上对他提出质疑的前锋。哈，队委会，又是队委会。

身后那种隐约的声音和味道还萦绕着他，只是越来越有一股嚣张霸道的Alpha信息素压了过来，很快便把那股香甜的味道盖住了。他险些便要控制不住地释放自己的信息素去争斗——这种对Omega的争抢与占有是刻在Alpha基因里的本能。但德罗巴还站在他面前等着他回答——那气定神闲的样子，似乎完全没受到任何干扰，也没听到任何可疑的声音。

年轻的教练撇开了视线，努力让自己冷静下来。他必须迅速离开这里。

他当然可以转身去到淋浴间——那里甚至都没有门——把那两个在训练基地这样的公共场所公然做爱的家伙揪出来狠狠教训一顿。罚款、写检讨、公开道歉，让那两人在队友面前颜面扫地。

但是他没有。教练匆匆告诉德罗巴，今天要谈的已经谈完了，可以离开了。然后便转身消失在走廊尽头的门后。而直到关上了那扇厚重的大门，他才低头看着自己有些撑起来的西裤，一种受到羞辱的感觉占据了他的大脑，让他恨不得按住那个Alpha痛殴，让他恨不得按住那个Omega，让他跪在地上求饶——

德罗巴还站在原地，站在刚刚险些爆发Alpha信息素交汇混战的地方，脸色晦暗不明。

里间的情爱还在继续，兰帕德已经被顶弄得快要失去理智，他原本尽力捂着自己的嘴，不想发出难堪的呻吟被外人听到——尤其是被那个几次起了冲突的教练。

可特里却好像偏要听他发出声音，他用手指按住自己的嘴唇，Alpha便去亲吻他的手指，他自己咬住下唇，Alpha便去舔吻他的上唇和牙齿。几次三番下来，配合着下身越来越快越来越重的操弄，他挂在爱人的手臂上摇摇晃晃，实在很难控制住自己。

特里的信息素包裹着他，让他真的很想自己揭下那张阻隔贴，但理智却在拒绝。Alpha咬着他的耳朵含含糊糊地说着“爱你”，“喜欢你”，然后又问他，“Lampsy，Lampsy...你舒服吗？爽不爽？”

兰帕德捂着自己的嘴，意识仿佛被扯成两半，一半浸泡在爱人的浓情蜜意里，另一半却在担忧外面的人会听到、会随时闯进来。他被自己的分神和特里的顶弄搞得上气不接下气，可是他一不回答，特里便要去用力地撞击那个小洞里最敏感的地方。尖尖的呻吟声都被他闷在嗓子里，脸颊憋得通红，眼角甚至逼出了几滴眼泪。

特里倒心疼了，凑上去一一舔掉，又渐渐放慢了速度，让对方有了一点喘息的空间。他能感觉到教练已经离开了，他的Alpha本能有一些暗自得意，但转念一想又觉得愤怒异常。上一场联赛结束后，他看到返家的Lampsy脸颊上的红印就知道有事发生了，他的Omega说只是不小心拍在了窗玻璃上——开什么玩笑！他的愤怒，他自己都有些分不清是针对谁。是对那个胆敢对他的Lampsy动手的人？彼得已经暗示了他当时的情景。还是对又一次选择不告诉他真相的Omega？抑或是，对再次错过保护爱人的机会的自己？

他从来做事果断，有时还会有些冲动，可在这一系列事中特里却难得地踌躇了。每天训练的时候看到教练走过他的爱人身旁都会让他精神紧张，想要冲过去对峙，但一想到球队的表现和罗曼的要求，又不得不告诉自己，他们需要稳定，需要胜利。他甚至不知道自己这样还算不算是一个合格的Alpha。

直到刚刚，他意识到那个男人就在走廊里。Alpha信息素在本能的控制下冲了出来，把他的Omega牢牢地保护起来，信息素辛辣的味道宣示着自己的主权，那一瞬间他几乎忘了自己身处何地。特里感受到了外面传来的微弱的抵抗，但很快，那个人就离开了。这是一场过于轻松的、没有硝烟的胜利。

兰帕德完全不知道刚才发生了怎样的交战，本有可能针锋相对、但最终一面倒地结束了。他只知道他的腿快要抬不起来了，刚刚连续的用力顶撞让他险些缴械投降，这种半公开式的性爱又让他很紧张，下面的小洞不自觉地缩紧，被填满的感觉更加明显，他甚至觉得自己能感受到爱人性器上的筋络。

他还在捂着自己的嘴，特里把他的耳廓含进嘴里轻轻啃咬，他听到对方含糊地说，“他走了，别怕。”然后他们就听到身后的墙壁上传来咚咚两声敲击，随后就是逐渐远去的步伐和关门的声音。

“好了，现在迪迪埃也走了。你总算不用念叨他的名字了。”特里忍不住笑了出来。兰帕德一拳头砸在他肩膀上。

“我，我们换个姿势吧...你来靠在墙上。”实在担心对方的膝伤，怕他在湿滑的地面上加重伤势，兰帕德指挥着他的Alpha暂时先撤出来。硬邦邦的阴茎抽离他的身体时，下面的小洞很是不舍地挽留，用肉壁紧紧地包裹住，里面分泌的液体失去了堵着的障碍，从还没来得及合上的洞口往下流。

“浴室地上都是水，倒看不出来你到底流了多少了。”特里转过去背靠在墙上，把背对着他的Omega拉过来，手指探进他身下的洞口，在里面搅了两下，带着一层滴滴答答下坠的黏液抽了出来。然后便扶着那根硬挺的巨物一下子直冲到底，兰帕德弯着腰，手撑着大腿，在感受到顶端进入他身体的同时便往后推去。空虚的身体被重新填满，他又忍不住去摸自己满涨的小腹了。

这个姿势进入得好深，他微微分开大腿，恍惚间自己仿佛一个器具，被锁在他的Alpha的阴茎上。他弯着腰撅着屁股，不断地把自己向后撞过去。对方则把着他的腰把他拉开，然后又用力向后拉扯。

浴室里回荡着他的臀肉撞在对方身上发出的啪啪声，他越来越控制不住自己的嘴，口中啊啊啊地叫个不停，还忍不住地说一些胡话。

“啊啊啊啊，啊——Alpha，Alpha，太，太深了，好深......啊啊啊啊——”

“叫我约翰，Lampsy，喊我的名字。”

“约翰，约翰...啊，啊啊啊啊，约翰......好，好舒服...再，再用力一点...”他还点起单来了，身后的Alpha一听这个就来劲了，拽着他的腰猛地冲进去，用极快的速度反复撞击着他体内那个敏感的凸起。

“啊啊啊啊，不不不，等，等等，啊啊啊啊，等，啊，轻，轻一点，啊啊啊啊啊——”最后的音调完全变了，如果是他们的队友或者球迷，恐怕根本不敢相信这样甜得腻人的尖叫声是他们那个场上强悍冷静的神灯发出来的。

那个地方被这样用力地连续冲撞，他很快就受不住了。他垂着头，微张着嘴，整个上半身都随着这股操弄的节奏摆动，汗水、口水和前面流出的前液都被甩到地上。他紧紧闭着眼，一只手往后去摸自己的下身，想要快点解放，却被特里一把握住。

“啊啊啊，放，放手，放手...呜...约翰，约翰......让我去...”

“嘘...别哭，别哭，很快就好......Lampsy，Lampsy，不许喊别人的名字，知道吗？”特里轻声说着，身下加快了节奏，他能感到自己也快要到了。

“不管发生什么，Lampsy，你都相信我，对吗？”特里握着他的腰，迅速地往里顶撞，每一下都精准地撞在那里，“绝不伤害你，也绝不让别人伤害你......标记的时候我对你发过誓，还记得吗？”

“啊啊啊，哈，记，记得，啊，约翰，啊——”

他的Alpha又一次占满了他，大量的液体冲了进来，把他灌得满满的。而对方不知何时松开了手，让他也在瞬间到达了顶点。眼前是浴室的地面，兰帕德腿一软便要跪下去，却被特里捞住了腰，抱着他一起坐到了地上。

他被圈在特里怀里，靠在对方的胸膛上，Alpha终于清空了存货，阴茎却还埋在那个湿润温暖的洞穴中不肯出来。这一次感觉格外疲惫，他甚至想坐在爱人的阴茎上直接入睡。特里终于揭开了他颈后贴着的那张阻隔贴，信息素迫不及待地冲了出来，他放松地叹了口气。他的Alpha埋头在他们的标记上又亲又舔，像是要把被压抑了太久、现在源源不断窜出来的信息素全都吞吃入腹。

好舒服，他从来不喜欢贴什么阻隔贴，喷什么阻隔剂，那样让他很难接收到约翰的信息素，反过来也很难让他的信息素到达他的Alpha那里。这种违背本能的行为完全是为了让他能不受其他阻碍地踢球罢了。约翰当然明白，也因此一直在忍受这种对他而言同样是违背本能的行为——谁会不喜欢每时每刻都被环绕在爱人的信息素里呢？对他们来说，这只是为了实现自己的梦想、实现对方的梦想所不得不进行的牺牲。

后来回了家睡醒了觉的兰帕德才突然想起来，当时在走廊谈话的教练，他到底有没有听到？只是转念一想，听到又如何呢。他们的关系还能更紧张、更糟糕、更看彼此不顺眼吗？对于他来说，他只需要考虑如何防备教练下一次失控时的攻击罢了。

转天再见面时，教练看上去并没有什么异常，这让蓝军队副稍稍松了一口气。

下午的比赛也还算正常，兰帕德替补，特里保险起见也依然没有出战。上半场结束切尔西便已经一球落后，中场休息的时候德罗巴把几个人叫到通道里交代了一番战术安排，下半场他们的科特迪瓦前锋替补上场后果然就扳回了一球。

媒体在赛后发布会上用球员通道里的视频“询问”了他们的教练，“看上去您的球员确实有着安排战术并指挥队友的能力”、“是您指挥他去为其他人布置战术的吗”，或者“既然您如此信任他，那为何不让他首发呢”、“下半场甫一开始便替换他上场是否因为您的初始战术被否定”。

他们看着那个强装冷静的男人突然爆发，在发布会上大发雷霆，在一戳便破的平静中走向失控。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有教练xL8的Attempted Rape描写与言语羞辱。

切尔西输掉了第一回合。

进一球后被连追三球，队伍被从头到尾彻底击穿。兰帕德坐在替补席上时眼神放空地看着教练的背影。他还记得这个年轻的Alpha教练刚来到斯坦福桥时，在场边活力四射地忙着指挥，那是一种有点特别的朝气。与那时相比，现在的他倒更像是狂风暴雨中的小树，左摇右晃，不知何时便会被吹断腰肢。

他们赛前又起了几次冲突。先是因为队医不建议特里此次出战，这让教练格外恼火。再是搞出了什么战术板“泄露”所以必须“临时”更改阵型和首发的新闻——科尔气疯了，找到教练大吵了一架。

兰帕德就在后面看着他们脸贴着脸、指尖指着胸膛地争吵。科尔大骂着“你让我们赢不了球”，“踢得像机器人一样”，教练那张可以赢得情窦初开的Omega们尖叫的俊脸涨得通红，显得那双眼睛格外的亮——扫到站在后面的他时更像是被点燃了一般。兰帕德忍不住就就想后退半步——近距离感受这种Alpha信息素对撞的滋味并不怎么舒服，这又不是在球场上那种不得不挺身而上的场合。更何况他们吵到最后几乎丧失理智，这样的对话如果被媒体爆出去，怕是会瞬间烧光罗曼的耐心。

尽管这么想着，但事与愿违的是英国媒体总是能在这种时候做到无孔不入。“三员大将不满战术，直言球队无法获胜”被写上标题，紧接着的便是罗曼频繁地出现在训练场。

更衣室里刻意地不去公开谈论这些。如果能势如破竹地赢下去，谁又会在意谁和谁不和呢？即便是特里，面对这样的更衣室也有些无奈，淘汰赛第一回合的惨败好像终于将这张虚假的和平幕布揭开了一角，余下的大半也在这日复一日的沉默的动荡中摇摇欲坠。

珍贵的一线转机出现在紧接着到来的联赛中，教练让一众老将重回首发，而他们就此拿下了一场大胜。对于现在的切尔西来说，每一分都格外重要。胜利使人迷醉，尽管清醒时的现实让他们饱受折磨。

当兰帕德睁开眼的时候，“好热”，这是他的大脑第一时间给出的反应。

他还没意识到发生了什么，只是觉得自己的身体好热，好像有一团火一直在烧。他分不清是身体出了问题还是整个房间里的温度太高——等等，什么房间？他为什么会在房间里？

兰帕德想站起来，却浑身软绵绵地使不上力气，手肘撑在地面上，甚至无法让他从趴伏的狼狈状态爬起来。更糟糕的是，他突然意识到自己的下身已经开始自行润滑，球裤和里层的弹力裤湿漉漉地贴在身上，这解释了他所感受到的燥热——他正在进入发情期。

现在他终于想起发生什么了。

上一轮联赛大胜后他和约翰便商量着把即将到来的发情期提前一点完成，好为后面的赛程腾出时间来调整状态。所以今天他在到科巴姆之前就先吃了催发发情期的药，这样慢性发作的药效大概也就是到晚上才开始作用，白天的时间用来参加球队训练正好来得及。

之后罗曼来了。他最近已经来了好几次了，搞得训练场上有些人心惶惶。他先是去和教练谈了话，然后又把约翰叫走了。以至于有人来通知兰帕德让他去一趟教练的办公室时他并没有多想。

直到到了那里才发现房间里只有自己和教练两个人。

然后发生了什么来着？教练不知在罗曼那里谈了些了什么，那种疯狂的状态已经不是简单的生气了。状似癫狂的Alpha指着他的鼻子骂他是球队毒瘤，是只会拖后腿的Omega，然后他俩终于动起了手。这回总算不是兰帕德单方面挨打了，他记得自己的确一拳打在了教练的下巴上，对方也的确也被他打得跌坐在地上——如果是在正常情况下，揍一个Alpha对他来说不应该算什么难事才对。

兰帕德晃晃脑袋，他这才发现自己的脖子上好像被带了什么东西。正要抬手去摸，一股力量猛地拽着他向后倒去——那竟然是一个项圈，他被勒得喘不上气，倒在地上干咳着，手臂颤抖着伸上去想要把它解开，却被一把按住了。

他努力地想要定住眼神，刚刚的暴行弄得他眼前一片模糊，而在旁人看来，这幅瞳孔涣散，嘴唇微张的模样，倒是和高潮时的痴态有几分相似——虽然教练还没看过他高潮时是什么样子，不过想也能想象得出来。

黑色的项圈勒在他的脖子上格外合适，好像这样一个Omega天生就应该被锁住。他还穿着训练用的球衣，下身的衣物已经湿透了，湿哒哒地粘在地毯上。Omega发情期特有的信息素填满了整个房间，顺着门缝拥挤着往外逃散。

“早就该给你带上项圈。”穿着衬衣西裤的男人出现在兰帕德的上方，腮帮靠下的位置果然已经肿起来了，衬衣在刚才的打斗中被拉扯得很狼狈，领带更是歪歪扭扭不成样子。教练按着他的手腕，另一只手去摸他的项圈，膝盖正好顶在他下身的位置，“看看你，看看你，湿成什么样了，发情期还要跑到教练的办公室发骚？我们的队长知道你干这种事吗？”

兰帕德的脑袋还在因为刚才的突然袭击而嗡嗡作响，他怀疑自己也受了伤，小腹的抽痛像是刚刚挨过拳头，后脑一阵一阵的钝痛让他不得不咬住嘴唇以防止自己在发情的影响下发出奇怪的呻吟。他完全不知道该如何反应，脑子里仿佛同时有很多人在大声说话，而他却跟不上任意一句。兰帕德只知道自己很难受。他已经开始发情了，他需要自己的Alpha。

意识模糊的时候，他难以控制地在教练的膝盖上磨蹭着，他能感觉到自己的阴茎逐渐挺立了起来，下面的小洞也在不断往外流水，一切的一切都在表现着他对自己Alpha的渴求，可他需要的那个人现在显然不在这里。

教练撑在他上方，一只手钳住了他的脸，用力得像是要把那里的骨头捏碎，“婊子，闻闻你自己身上的味道——你还想勾引多少Alpha才算够？想把整个球队都勾引过来吗？连Beta都不放过？噢，对了，怎么能忘了呢——我们这里最可靠的那个Beta不是已经被你得手了吗？真让我佩服，这就是你们这个小团体组合得这么牢固的原因吗？”

“你...你他妈住口，你没资格侮辱——”

教练松开了手，紧接着一个巴掌就扇了过来，他本就不太清醒的大脑简直被这一下打得当机，牙齿磕破了嘴唇，铁锈的味道流向舌根。整个房间都好像在旋转，带着他一起卷入深海漩涡。

教练隔着湿漉漉的布料顶着他的下体，Alpha的阴茎也已经把西裤撑了起来，他抓住Omega的小腿提到了自己肩膀上，然后向前压过去。直到把兰帕德两条健壮又光滑的大腿压到贴在他自己的胸膛上。

可怜的Omega完全被折叠到一起，饶是他平日就对自己严格要求，常常加训锻炼，也很难长时间保持这样的姿势，何况那个项圈还在压迫着他的呼吸。教练的那根阴茎就像一头怪兽蛰伏在西裤下，它现在越是安静，就越是让兰帕德感到恐惧。

对方顶着他的洞口，隔着好几层的布料，兰帕德依然能感受到那可怕的热度。更可怕的是，他渐渐分不清自己是想要逃离还是想要凑上去——发情的高热烧得他快要失去理智，脖颈后面的标记痛得让他想要就地翻滚，可是下身难以言说的部位却好痒、好空虚。

“放开我......你是疯了吗！你到底想干什么，你他妈是在犯罪你知道吗，罗曼他——”

话没说完，另一侧的脸颊就又挨了一巴掌。现在他脸颊两侧都涨红了起来，分明的指印留在了上面。

Omega的身体被他用力地压着，在项圈的控制下更加难以呼吸。他的脸涨得通红，Omega发情的热潮，窒息之下的憋闷，被教练扇打留下的指印，混合出了一种奇异的情色味道。

“Omega，没有Alpha的允许你没有说话的权利，知道吗？”教练挺了挺下身，满意地听到这个平日“嚣张跋扈”的大球星口中挤出恐惧的呜咽，“没错，你只能哭，或者求饶，或者说些我让你说的话。这才是你这样的球员面对教练时该做的事——而不是整天去跟媒体说什么想要首发！”

兰帕德被打的有些发懵，他越来越觉得呼吸困难。羞辱一个接着一个，看上去还远远没有尽头。眼泪控制不住地往上涌，他不敢相信自己会在这种时刻如此软弱，但事实是，Omega在发情期开始的时候就已经进入丢盔卸甲的状态。他不住地想着，我早就应该告诉约翰的，我应该告诉他的......

教练急躁地扯下那条歪歪扭扭地挂在衣领上的领带，把Omega的两手捆在了一起，光滑的布料勒进了皮肉，恍惚间仿佛连骨头都被勒出一道印记。兰帕德几乎没能做出什么反抗，尽管他的大脑里在不断怒吼着让这个男人滚开，但他似乎已经无法指挥自己的身体了。他软得像一滩水一样，任由这个曾几次羞辱过他的Alpha对他为所欲为。

“不...别说了......停下，你这变态...强奸犯，快停下......”兰帕德越来越难正常地呼吸，项圈的桎梏，身体被折叠挤压，让他想要蹬踹对方也完全使不出力气，只能一边微弱地抵抗着一边拒绝。

在发情的作用下兰帕德的阴茎早已硬起来了。一片混沌中饱受羞辱的Omega不断地告诉自己，不行，绝对不行，想想办法，再想想办法......

忽然那根Omega阴茎被人握住了——隔着几层湿透的布料。发情期刚开始的时候这敏感的家伙受不得一点刺激，那只手隔着衣物揉搓着他的下体，没抚摸几下，Omega就释放出了发情期中的第一次。兰帕德在那一瞬间紧紧地闭上了眼睛、咬住了嘴唇，把泪水和尖叫都藏了起来，不愿意让这个人看到他的痴态。第一次高潮的感觉过于强烈，他的大腿和小腹都不由自主地抽搐着。

Omega的味道已经熟透了，整个房间都是这种醉人的气味，从Omega的腺体和他分泌、释放的体液中不断地扩散出来。

他们的信息素不会融在一起，因为这是一个已经被标记了的Omega。对于教练而言，在这个房间里，只会是他强横的信息素压制着、折磨着对方，而这个Omega最终会放弃他的自尊和一直以来的叛逆，向他彻底地臣服。

“约翰，约翰......”他的Alpha的名字从兰帕德的唇角流出，好像对方就在他眼前、就压在他身上，好像刚刚是他的亲密爱人在抚慰他、让他释放。

“约翰，哈，他还在和我们伟大的罗曼谈话呢。快要被球队扫地出门的Omega想去凑什么热闹？”

“放，放开......啊啊啊，放开我，放开我——该滚蛋的是你，罗曼...罗曼会把你送进监狱——”教练往前移了一下，小腿跪在两旁的地毯上，身体则坐在了兰帕德的大腿上，折叠的姿势被压得更加夸张。兰帕德想要把压住他的力量甩下去，最后却也只是抽搐了一下。他真的已经没有力气了，在发情期已经开始的时候，在被那样折磨了之后。他坚持不了多久了。

教练却好像被激怒了——虽然他本身就已经足够愤怒了——但罗曼这个名字从兰帕德的口中说出显然更加刺激了他。这大半个赛季的压力，更衣室、媒体、成绩——还有罗曼，无时无刻不像沉重的大山压在他的背上。最近罗曼已经找他谈过很多次，从成绩谈到建队，从建队谈到更衣室，他看着那个上位者的眼神从信任变成考量，再变成犹疑。而这一切——

这个屡屡和他对着干的Omega老将，就像一枚被拔出一半卡在墙里的钉子，让他怎么看怎么难受，从墙边经过甚至还会不小心被刮破皮肤。

而他不管怎么努力，都没办法把这枚钉子彻底拔出来。

一股无名火起，教练起身扒下了他下身的衣物，那些布料已经泥泞不堪，被他后穴里流出来的液体、还有他刚刚射出的东西所浸透。教练转而拽着他脖子上的项圈，从后面把他拽了起来。这一下让Omega格外痛苦，兰帕德的手还被捆着，只能勉强摸到项圈，却无法解开它。他想往前方挣扎——大门就在那里——却被这股相反的力量拽着不得不向后面拖拽过去，他的腿已经软得根本站不住了。

教练就这样半推半拽地把他拖到落地窗边，让他面对着窗户，或者说贴着窗户“站”在那里。

说是站着，其实只是被教练贴在身后紧紧地按在落地窗上罢了。从这里他们可以隐约看到楼下正在训练的队员们，但因为窗外还外接了一个阳台的缘故，从楼下倒是很难看到窗户里的人，更无法看到他赤裸的下身。至于教练，他甚至都还没有脱下自己的西裤，尽管那上面已经沾染了不少污浊。

教练把他按在玻璃上，嘴唇靠在他的标记旁，硬挺的阴茎就顶在兰帕德下身已经湿润松软的洞口。

那个艳红的洞口甚至还在不停地往下流水，黏液滴滴答答地往下流着，或是顺着大腿根流下来，或是直接从洞口滴落到地毯上。教练的阴茎就顶在那里，随时准备操进去。

他的身体早已经背叛了他。刚刚才尽力攒起的力量被打散，可Omega的本能却在自我矛盾地反抗着。属于他自己的Alpha迟迟不到来，下身那个恬不知耻的肉洞就只会希望能有一根阴茎来满足它，而脖颈侧后面的标记——那个证明他们是彼此的唯一的标记却像被山火吞噬的森林，灼灼的火焰从那一个点开始扩散，所到之处只有痛苦遗留。

教练知道，想要彻底地占有这样一个Omega，只能是操进他的生殖腔里去，重复标记他。但他无意于那样的事——这个人不会是他的Omega，他并不属于他。

既然如此，用自己的精液标记对方又能有什么意义呢？一直以来他都是这样反复地告诉自己，是为了这支球队，是为了自己在英超的事业，要教育这个仗着自己的资历而不尊重他、不服从他的Omega球星——而不是为了什么其他的原因。

“不...不.....不要这样，不要在这里——”

“你不是很喜欢被人看着吗？连更衣室那样的地方你都不放过——喜欢在公共场所被干的Omega，喜欢被外人观赏自己被操到高潮的Omega，我们的科特迪瓦前锋看过多少次了？其他人呢？我们的俱乐部里有多少人操过你？......你这样的贱货也能代表切尔西踢球吗？上场的时候你自己不觉得脸红吗？”

“住口，住口......”冰凉的玻璃贴在他身上，却丝毫不能降低他身体的热度。兰帕德茫然地睁着眼，却看不清训练场上到底都有谁。约翰会在那里吗？他会看到吗？

Omega的味道越来越浓，他埋头在那个标记处，却被霸道的Alpha信息素打了回来——是兰帕德的Alpha，是名叫约翰·特里的蓝军队长。这是已经标记的Omega的自我保护。

这本该让他清醒，本该让他后退。可是想起这个赛季的不顺，想起最近那个比他年轻几岁的Alpha队长看他的眼神，他又坚决不肯退缩了。

他抓着兰帕德的腰，已经三十三岁的Omega到现在还未生育过，他一想到这里，就忍不住想要操进去，干开那道入口，然后在那里面射精，让那个本属于另一个人的地方被他填满——

教练的手往下移动，放在了Omega的两瓣臀肉上，然后用力向两边拉开，蓄势待发的阴茎就抵在那里，随时威胁着要闯进去。

“等到我操进去，把你干穿，我会让你怀孕——你还没生过孩子，这是一个多么难得的机会。我会在你的肚子里射得满满的，让它整个涨起来，让你怀上一个，然后你就可以顺理成章地坐在替补席——”Alpha沉醉在Omega发情的信息素的包围中，他让自己忘记了这个Omega早已被标记的事实。

也许他从一开始就疯了——每每告诉自己只是在教育这个不守规则的手下，他对被标记过了的Omega没有任何别的兴趣。但那是真的，或者只是他为自己寻找的冠冕堂皇的借口？

“叫我Alpha，Omega，叫我Alpha。然后我会让你知道——”

“滚！操你...想都别想......你他妈不是——”

教练只觉得血一下冲上头顶，那一瞬间他只想做一件事，就是击败这个Omega，让他投降，让他臣服，让他——彻底地属于他，而不是其他Alpha。

他狠狠地咬在了兰帕德颈后的标记上。那是一个完美漂亮的标记，而现在，他不顾那里散发着的另一个Alpha的信息素的攻击，直接地咬了下去。

血从他齿间流了出来，这个牙印会留下一个伤痕——没有进入生殖腔射精，他甚至都还没有真正进入这个Omega的身体。他不可能重复标记兰帕德，但现在，他却在他身上留下了永久的痕迹。

他听着对方的惨叫，感受着他无力的挣扎，突然感到后脑一阵剧痛，然后就这样倒了下去。

特里并没有因为他的倒下而停手，他的Alpha本能像保护领地的雄狮一般咆哮着。蓝军队长的膝盖压在教练的小腹上，衬衣已经被他拽着领口扯破了，另一只手一拳一拳地打在另一个Alpha的脸上。

他什么也没在想，仿佛一个上了发条的人偶，一拳接着一拳地殴打着这个伤害了......又一次伤害了他的Omega的男人。

几分钟之前他才刚刚从罗曼那里脱身，来自俄罗斯的Alpha再一次向他确认着更衣室和教练的状态，一切发展都在警告他，下一场联赛至关重要，也许那将决定着这个赛季最后一段路程的走向——甚至是结局。他满心愁绪，刚刚走到训练场就迎面碰上了行色匆匆的切赫，对方从自己的训练里脱身来找他。

蓝眼睛的门将按着他的肩膀说，“我刚刚才听说，弗兰克被教练叫走了，还没回来，训练场上找不到他——”

特里转身就跑，完全把还没好利索的膝伤忘到一边。快一点，赶紧，他满脑子都在想着那间办公室，不会出事的，弗兰克的药要再晚一点才会起效——

然而那条走廊，他一跑进那条走廊，就闻到了他最熟悉不过的味道。甜蜜，情色，渴求，他可以把所有可爱又性感的词汇拿来形容这个特殊的味道，每到那个日子，这种味道总是引诱着他让他完全放弃控制自己。

但不是现在，不是在这里，特里绝望地想着。当他撞开那扇门，Omega熟透的味道扑了满脸，随之而来的是标记被破坏的痛苦，那是一种身体从标记的位置被撕裂开的感觉。他看到那个男人咬破了Lampsy的腺体，鲜红的血从那里涌出来，伴随着他的爱人的惨叫。

然后发生的事他不记得了——只有机械地、不会停止地落下拳头。

切赫把他从那个Alpha身上拉起来的时候，他的双眼已经几乎无法聚焦。向来稳重的门将把他们的队长拖到一边，并排放在兰帕德旁边——可怜的Omega，状态比被痛揍的教练还要糟糕，尽管他只是被咬了一口，但就算是Beta也知道那是多么恐怖的事情。

切赫打了几个电话，一会儿这间屋子就会被保护起来，等待对这突发事件的最后决策——也许是由罗曼来做，也许是由其他什么人。但现在——Beta转头看着瘫在地上半昏迷地呻吟着的队副，再看看旁边正在努力坐起来的队长，他只希望至少队医可以快点儿赶到。

兰帕德从刚刚被咬破腺体后就陷入了半昏迷中，意识越是模糊，本能越是浮上水面。他的Alpha来了，他知道，因为那种充满怒火的信息素一直在嘶吼，现在更像是铠甲一般把他包裹了起来。好痛，好热，他忍不住想挪到离约翰更近一点的地方，想要爬到他的身上去——或者让对方压在自己身上也行——标记受伤后的躁动不安撕扯着他的神经，他们的标记需要重新稳定下来，需要他的Alpha给他新的肯定。而他的身体，这具Omega的肉体已经等了太久，现在更是一秒都等不下去了，它要求被填满，要求得到欢愉，而那个能够做到的人现在就在旁边——这让他怎能不急？

但兰帕德实在使不上力气，腺体所遭受的致命攻击让他现在只能躺在地上颤抖——或者说抽搐也许更合适一些。太疼了，他想要去按住那个伤口，忍不住地想要让那个地方更疼一点，让疼痛去麻木那种愤怒、那种羞耻。但他瘫在地上的手却只是抖动了几下，向上挪了几公分。

一只有些凉意的手握住了他，紧接着是温暖的嘴唇——约翰抱住了他，或者说是揽住了他，把他半揽在怀里，嘴唇覆上那个还在流血的伤口，湿润的舌头卷走了那里的脏污，温柔的亲吻让他的焦躁渐渐缓和。

队医和安保一同跑进来的时候看到的就是这样的画面，蓝军的队长队副半躺在地上，年轻的Alpha教练横躺在落地窗边，而他们的Beta门将握紧了他那神奇的双手，严阵以待地坐在中间——看到他们进来，低下头大大地松了一口气，肩膀也耷拉了下来。

切赫站起身来，给他们的队医让出位置，借着身高，他看到门外站在最后的罗曼。他挤出门去，毕竟他是现在唯一一个可以解释这个场面的人了，必须去说明白——也许，他应当从更早的那次遭遇说起。

蓝眼睛的Beta最后转身看了一眼他的队长和队副，队医正在给兰帕德做简易的检查和安抚，特里的手背上沾染了不少血迹——应当大部分都是教练的——但他也仍然需要队医帮助他镇定情绪。他们两人都暂时地从各自的狂热中冷静下来。之后他们应该会被送到紧急隔离室，切赫想着，恐怕不能让他们在这样的情况下再开车回家了。

科巴姆是有一个紧急隔离室的，专门服务于遭遇意外发情和类似困境的Omega员工，每个球队都必须有。

特里抱着他的爱人进到隔离室的时候，外面的天色已经黑下来了，伦敦正在缓慢地走向初春，那种阴暗刺骨的寒冷窝藏在每条街道的角落里。当然，在隔离室里是感受不到外面的天气的，这是个没有窗户的、拥有独立通风系统的特殊房间。工作人员已经帮他们提前布置好了一切：符合他们健康食谱的各类速食、一定量的甜品和充足的饮用水就在离床不远的柜子里，可以让他们一直换着用的床单被褥堆放在墙角，床上有个储物筐——都是玩具，种类齐全，花样繁多。

特里本想直接将人放上那张大床，对方仍然紧皱着的眉头改变了他的主意。另一个Alpha的味道像锁链一样缠绕在他身上，刚刚队医所做的简单清理并不能让Omega从那种被压迫的窒息中解脱出来。

他转而去了浴室，给浴缸放水的时候特里转过身去看在一旁靠坐着的Omega，兰帕德的眼睛微微睁开了一点，又很快阖上了。这不太正常，特里知道，通常在进入发情期时对方不会这么...消沉，他会很主动地靠上来、贴在他的身上、缠着他不放，直到得到自己想要的。

年轻的Alpha不知道这是不是和他受的伤有关，还是刚刚队医为他做的镇静措施还在起作用，队医也没对他交代太多——那时他也听不进去什么，占有欲和仇恨已经占据了全部心神。但现在他抚摸着兰帕德的脖子，那里有一圈深红的淤痕，再过一会儿也许就会变成青黄相间的印记，特里的大拇指在那附近轻轻拂过，Omega便小小地发出了一声呻吟。那声音听上去痛苦极了，想到之后的几天恐怕他会连吞咽与讲话也会觉得疼痛，特里就不得不用力地闭紧双眼来压住那股腾然而起的愤怒。

“对不起......”还是那样小小的声音，老天啊，他一想起自己的Omega平日里故意地趴在他耳边放声大笑的样子就觉得心疼得像被人用力攥紧了一般。

“Lampsy，Lampsy......”特里的手扶着他的脖子，嘴唇轻轻贴在他的双唇上，“我爱你，我爱你......没事了，我在这里......”

我早该在的，我根本就不应该离开你身边，他想说，如果要说对不起，应该是我说。

特里抱着他的队副进了浴缸，让对方坐在自己怀里，后背贴着他的胸膛。他小心翼翼地用嘴唇贴在那个受了伤的标记上，伸出舌尖慢慢地舔舐着，直到把那表面附着着的令人作呕的信息素完全清除。Alpha的手从兰帕德的锁骨滑落到胸前，再往下，是他的小腹、下身，轻柔的抚摸却像是在他身上点火，他渐渐地被带回到发情期该有的热潮中。

年长的Omega有些按捺不住地磨蹭着，温暖的水没过了他的胸膛，那只他无比熟悉的手正在水下温柔地套弄着他下身的性器。标记被外人撕裂的痛苦正在慢慢流逝，Alpha的信息素紧紧地贴在腺体周围，他被这情爱的氛围勾引得浑身发烫，即便如此，还有一个更烫的地方——那个属于他的Alpha的大家伙，又烫又硬，现在就顶在他的股间。

他忍不住想去磨蹭它，想让它快点进入自己的身体里，可身后的男人还在不紧不慢地套弄着他的前面。他想张口求求他，或者像以前那样，干脆地“指示”他快点干进来。

“约翰，约翰......”可是念完他的名字，兰帕德就有些迷茫无措地住嘴了。

“Lampsy，你想要什么？告诉我，Lampsy，告诉我......什么都可以，我什么都给你。”

蓝军队长额头抵着他的后颈，Omega感到那里有些湿漉漉的。

“约翰......约翰...想要你，我想要你......”他用力地呼吸着潮湿的空气中信息素的味道，发情期的热潮快要带走他仅存的理智，可他知道自己还有话想要和对方说。

“啊————”那根一直抵在下面的Alpha阴茎开始慢慢地进入了，内里的肉壁几乎是欢呼雀跃着把它迎了进去。他已经等了太久了，根本不需要任何扩张或前戏。洞口松软，内里湿润，特里必须强制让自己绷着劲儿，才没猛地一下冲到底。

“约翰，约翰...约翰......”他仿佛被刻录了对方的名字，除了念念叨叨着这个名字，说不出来什么有意义的内容，而他真正想对对方说的那句话，却怎么也脱不了口。

Alpha已经推到底了，那根火热的柱体深埋在他体内，周围的肉壁自动地挤压着它，兰帕德两手撑在侧面的缸壁上，但那里滑溜溜的让他使不上力气。终于被填满的满足感让他闭上眼喘息着，特里从后面抱住他，紧紧地贴在他后背上，他忍不住地想要挪动，想要让那个大家伙在他的身体里冲刺，可这个姿势实在让他没有力气动起来。

“Lampsy，Lampsy......我爱你，我爱你。”特里的下巴垫在他的肩膀上，琥珀色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，正顺着脸侧往下滑，“原谅我，原谅我......Lampsy，对不起，对不起......”

“啊......你在说，说什么...”兰帕德想转过身去，却被对方箍在怀里没法动弹，埋在他身体里的大家伙弹了一下，更让他不敢再动，“为什么要道歉？不管发生了......那，那不是你的错...为什么要道歉？”

“你受伤了，那当然是我的错！只有我这么糟糕的Alpha......只有我这么糟糕的Alpha才会犯这样的错误！”他的眼泪流到了兰帕德的肩膀上，从那里往下滑入水中，特里咬着牙说着，尽力地忍住抽泣的声音。

“不......不是......我应该，我应该告诉你，从最一开始我就应该全都告诉你的，我不应该瞒着你，是我一直在骗你......”终于说出来了，从他在办公室里醒来后就一直盘旋在他脑海中的话，当他刚刚靠坐在浴缸旁时，他看着约翰注视着他的眼睛，兰帕德难以说出口。他们之间本应毫无秘密，他们为彼此解决难题，帮对方排解忧虑，多少年来都是这样度过的，这一次是为什么呢，他选择了隐瞒——一次又一次地。

他不敢承认，也许是这个赛季在球场上起伏的状态和球场下被教练指责拖了球队后腿而被迫坐在替补席的事实，终于有那么一点——只有一点——击碎了他一贯的自信。他们还没有拿到那座冠军奖杯，他却已经在心里后退了半步。兰帕德不敢承认，也许这才是那个年轻的Alpha教练对他做到的最有效的伤害。

他想要一直保持状态，想和他的爱人一起夺得他们梦寐以求的奖杯。每一次坐在替补席，每一次被教练冰冷而又鄙夷的眼神扫过，Omega都会告诉自己，别相信他，别相信他。

而事实是，他一次又一次地让自己相信了——否则为什么不告诉约翰呢？

他不愿意坦白自己被教练反复地指责，不愿意坦白自己在教练的指责中跪着承认了自己的无能，不愿意坦白——约翰如果知道了自己早早地就在教练面前退缩了，他会怎么想呢？兰帕德不敢去想，他害怕看见对方失望的表情，害怕看见那双平时盈满笑意的眼睛留下泪水。

但现在他彻底搞砸了——约翰趴在他的背上哭泣。

“对不起，对不起，对不起对不起对不起.......”年长的Omega崩溃地哭出了声，哽咽着、含混地说着道歉的话，“不要哭了，对不起，对不起......我不应该骗你，是我的错，是我的，我只是，我只是......

“约翰，约翰......对不起，我只是...我不敢承认我的软弱......对不起，那不是你的错，从头到尾都是因为我，是我做错了！”

蓝军队长紧紧地抱着他，额头顶在他的肩膀后面。兰帕德还在自顾自地道歉，他已经不知道自己在说什么了，他只知道他的Alpha、他的队长，那个在外面硬汉又铁血的领袖、在家里温柔而敏感的爱人正在自责、正在哭泣。

“对不起，约翰，对不起，我爱你，我爱你......”

忽然他垂着的头被从侧面扳过来，干涩的嘴唇迎来了一种熟悉的触感，他急迫地吮吸着、舔吻着那两片嘴唇，然后把舌尖伸了出去。约翰的亲吻很急切，甚至有些慌张，他们唇齿交融，津液在中间滚动、从侧面滑下。Omega渐渐闭上了双眼，在这阵一点也不从容的亲吻里安静了下来。当他的Alpha放慢了动作，向后撤出，他恋恋不舍地追了上去，在那双唇上最后磨蹭了一下，这才迷茫地睁开眼看着对方。

四目相对，他们的表情是难以形容的相似，就连脸上的泪痕都像是刚刚接吻时相互蹭上去的。

“不要再道歉了，Lampsy，我原谅你不告诉我那些事......我明白的，你根本不需要说出口，你在想什么我当然都明白——”

“那我也原谅你——尽管你根本没有任何错。”他又忍不住想要贴上去亲吻了，那双唇离他如此之近，兰帕德根本控制不住自己，他想要吞掉它，或者被它吞掉。

“去床上，水太凉了，我可不想让你在这里感冒——”特里小心翼翼地让自己的下身和他的爱人分开，这太困难了，他进去以后还什么都没做过——连动都没动一下。现在想来多亏了刚刚队医对他俩做的镇定措施，要不然以Lampsy的发情期热潮之汹涌，他们根本没机会在这里坦白各自的心意。

但到此为止了，这样的镇定到此为止了。现在他要想办法在最短的时间里把他的Omega擦干、抱到外面的大床上，然后尽情地和他在那里滚上三天。


	6. Chapter 6

“约翰，约翰——”Omega用他能发出的最急切、最渴求的声音呼唤着他的名字，祈求他快点满足他的需要。

特里不知道他们是怎么磕磕绊绊地从浴室回到床上的，他们好像两头不知餍足的野兽，互相紧抓着对方，从唇舌到掌心，到胸膛，到胯骨和小腿，恨不得全身上下都贴在一起。他抓着对方的腰把人按在床上，发情的味道浓烈得几乎要把他逼疯，更别提那双大腿自动地分开、缠在他的腰上，把他牢牢地锁在Omega的控制之下。是谁说Omega缺乏攻击性，通常太过温和软弱？球场上或是发情期，他从来不这么觉得。

那之后两人是如何把床单搞到被扯烂、床边的地毯上都留下了精液的痕迹，就连特里自己也记不清。发情期初期两个人都过于狂热，除了要把对方吞下去一样地接吻、把阴茎顶进Omega的身体里、挤开生殖腔入口成结射精，别的什么都不知道。就连特里发现自己已经在爱人受伤的腺体上重新标记，都是两轮结束之后的事了，那时至少Alpha已经恢复了一些理智。

他的Lampsy侧着身被他圈在臂弯里，看上去困顿不堪，前胸上有不少自己射上的白浊液体，一层层地互相覆盖着。特里伸出手去把灯光调暗，是时候让Omega休息一下了，他得去准备一些吃喝，好给自己和一会儿睡醒了的爱人补充能量，然后再稍稍给他清理一下身体，等待下一轮热潮的开始。

“要去哪里？”特里刚把揽着爱人的手臂伸回来，准备翻身坐起，就听到身边人小声地发问。兰帕德的嗓音已经有些沙哑了，说完这短短一句话便伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。

“去准备点儿吃的东西，再给你拿杯水来，还是你想喝点儿别的？”

年长的Omega突然伸出手臂抱住了特里的腰，他的眼皮稍稍抬起一点点就又落下去，显然是困极了。

“不行，不要走......”

“就给你准备个三明治怎么样？我很快就能做好。”兰帕德额头就抵在他侧腹，Alpha一边说着他一边摇着头，有些汗湿的头发在皮肤上磨蹭着，“那你渴不渴？嗓子不舒服是不是？”

Omega乖乖地点了点头，没出声。特里看到他脖子侧面的伤开始有点变色了。

“那就先放开我吧，我得去给Lampsy拿水啊。”蓝军队长在多年的经验中早已学会要如何在发情期中哄着他年长的爱人，说实话，这真是让他感觉又甜蜜又苦恼。这种时候的兰帕德根本没道理可讲，又任性又需求无度，和平日里的作风截然不同，要是撒起娇卖起可怜来更是让他承受不住，哪怕年龄一年年增长也没什么改变。

“不行...不许走，不许离开。”年长的Omega本来还在点头，一听到他还是要走，马上又摇起头来。不仅如此，连大腿也攀了上来，直接把特里压在了下面。

“Lampsy，Lampsy......听话......”

话还没说完，兰帕德就按着他一个翻身跪坐了上来。天知道他怎么还这么有精神！特里一边感叹着一边觉出了自己的疲惫，连续两轮没有休息，何况在这之前还经历了训练、和罗曼谈话以及办公室里的意外。对方却没给他想太多的时间，光裸的臀部就抵在他刚刚沉寂下去没多久的阴茎上，Omega就着跪着的姿势趴了下来，双臂抱着他的脖子，嘴唇黏在他的皮肤上，从锁骨到肩膀黏黏糊糊地又舔又吻。

这样不行，这样可不行，特里摸着对方后脑毛茸茸的短发，感受着下身的腾然而起的热度，不住地告诉自己要坚持住，要冷静一点——不冷静也不行啊，两轮之后的不应期哪有那么短的，何况现在他是真的没什么体力了。必须想想办法让Lampsy也冷静下来......

他偏过头去亲吻兰帕德的耳廓，手从后脑勺滑到后颈，搭在那个刚刚重新稳定下来的标记上轻轻地揉捏着。“Lampsy，乖，听话......闭上眼好好睡一觉——”

对方这次没有反应。特里再扭头去看，那排浓密的睫毛已经搭了下来，贴在他身上的柔软双唇也停止了动作。他的Lampsy真的已经趴在他身上睡着了。

说不清是失落还是松了一口气，年轻的Alpha也闭上了眼睛。

——————

好热，好渴。兰帕德在身体的催促下迷迷糊糊地睁开眼时，才发现枕边的Alpha不翼而飞了，他的怀里正抱着一大团被子。昏暗的房间仿佛已经从之前的火辣性爱中冷却下来，就像他正抱着的被子的背面有些冰凉，但那种灼烧发烫的感觉却沉到身体的更深处，在那里潜伏着、等待着。

他想要喊“约翰”，想要问问对方在哪里，却口干舌燥地发不出声音。张了张嘴却没有声音出来时兰帕德有些说不清的恐慌，脖子有些疼痛，他忍不住抬手去摸，却被自己弄得倒抽了一口冷气。被这疼痛刺激着，他好像有些想起之前发生了什么，脖颈后面崭新烙上的标记也提醒着他，那里不再是一个干净整洁的标记了，而是三个层叠着压在一起的伤痕。四年前那个遗憾而痛苦的雨夜后留下的印记仿佛是被封存进档案箱中的历史——仍然有迹可循，但再也不会坦然地表露在外以供他们随时随地地回忆。新的一天、新的一年慢慢地、一层一层地覆盖在上面，新的伤痛和悔恨将空缺重新填满。兰帕德闭上了眼睛，他现在就想看到他的Alpha，就现在。

熟悉的信息素味道指引着他跌跌撞撞地挪到隔壁相连的小房间时，看到特里正背对着他在一个小桌子前忙些什么。听到他过来的声音，对方转过身来看他，“睡醒了？正好我准备了些吃的，来填填肚子吧。”

兰帕德浑浑噩噩地走过去，一把把Alpha推得靠在桌子上，扶着肩膀凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，然后一路下滑，灵巧的舌尖滑过他的下巴，然后是前胸，小腹，最后来到下身。那里还没有勃起，Omega跪坐在地毯上把它含进了嘴里。特里靠在桌边的大腿绷紧了肌肉，下身几乎立刻就给出了反应。

“Lampsy，Lampsy...你应该先补充一点——”

他的Lamspy大概不想现在听他说那些话，反而越发卖力地舔弄了起来，舌面在阴茎顶端的敏感地带来回游走，把小孔和底下的沟槽都照顾得周全。任特里再怎么想保持冷静，这种时刻也不可能还忍得住，发情期的热潮又一次控制了他的Omega，而他的Omega又一次控制了他。

他已经硬起来了，眼看着兰帕德不愿意先填饱肚子再开始下一轮，特里也只好迁就着他。他小心地推开了Omega，换得对方不太高兴的咕哝声，然后一把把他拉了起来，转身胡乱收拾了一下餐桌，便把人推过去按在了上面。

兰帕德听从指挥地坐在了餐桌上，身体慢慢仰躺下去，平滑的桌面有些硌得慌，但他现在完全不在意，想要被自己的Alpha再次占有的欲望已经占据了他全部心神。他平躺在那里，将自己的身体打开，干脆完全抛离现实沉入爱欲之中，就像他已经无法回忆起的前几个小时一样——可他又想清醒地保留住这与爱人相融的现实，好让那段他再也不想提起的可怖回忆沉入深渊。

囚禁过他的那间办公室明亮刺目，被擦拭得透明干净的落地窗渐渐扭曲，像漩涡一般裹挟着他向下沉去。像是飘浮在梦与醒的边界，兰帕德仰躺在地上，挣扎着想要爬起来，却发现自己又一次被禁锢住，不论怎样用力也没有办法挣脱压在他身上的沉重力量。是“又一次”还是他根本就从没能逃脱？他越来越分不清现实与回忆，呼吸短促乏力，他感觉到项圈渐渐收紧——他被人扼住了喉咙。兰帕德张开嘴，但呼吸的通道已经被阻断，撕裂的疼痛和窒息的恐惧让他徒劳地睁大了双眼，瞳孔中倒映着男人的脸，压在他身上的Alpha因愤怒和兴奋而涨红了脸颊，形状姣好的嘴唇张张合合，吐出一句又一句的利箭，压倒性的信息素将Omega彻底吞没。

他的身体停止了挣扎，他的意识向梦境深处坠落。

他听到上方隐约传来有人在呼唤他的声音，“Lampsy，Lampsy——”但兰帕德的喉咙里只能发出微弱的气音，他已经没办法再去回应对方。

忽然有什么柔软的物体蹭在他的腺体上，一下一下地温柔地抚摸着那里的伤痕与标记。兰帕德在发抖，麻木的身体重新有了知觉，熟悉的信息素慢慢铺开将他包裹。他又听到那个声音，在他耳边炸开——“Lampsy，Lampsy！看着我，没事了，已经没事了，看看我，Lampsy，我在这里——”

我还在办公室吗......兰帕德睁大眼向上看去，那上面并不是办公室雪白的天花板，而是俯身撑在他上方的特里。

“约，约翰......”他努力聚焦，对上了正注视着他的眼睛的那双棕色瞳孔。兰帕德慢慢地眨着眼，意识到自己终于可以呼吸了，他已经不在那间办公室里了，那个Alpha也不会出现在这里。是特里在看着他，是特里的手正抚在他的脸颊上，是特里的声音在漩涡里寻找他。

兰帕德像是突然从噩梦里醒来，刚刚呼吸被阻塞了太久，他在特里的搀扶下翻起身，急促地喘着气，不住地干咳着。喉咙像被火烧过一样，每一次吞咽、每一次咳嗽都让兰帕德感到剧痛无比。他撑在桌面上的手臂控制不住地颤抖，好不容易才坐起身来，靠在Alpha的肩膀上。

特里拿过之前放在一边的水杯，凑在兰帕德嘴边微微倾斜，他迫不及待地吞咽着，冰凉的水流微微平缓了喉咙烧灼般的疼痛，尽管吞咽的动作会让他忍不住瑟缩。喉结上下滑动，来不及咽下的水从嘴角滑落，他很快就把一整杯水喝得干干净净。

年轻的Alpha亲吻着他的额头，喃喃细语从没停下过，他不断地重复着“没事了”、“我在这里”、“你做的很好”、“Lampsy”、“Lampsy”、“Lampsy”......

他们抱在一起，感受着狂乱的心跳慢慢冷静下来，回归到与彼此相合的频率。刚刚发生了什么，他们两人都心知肚明，但此刻谁也没有再开口提起，只是一站一坐地拥抱着，让信息素彼此交织在一起，然后融为一体。

“我抱你去床上？”许久以后特里低声问道，“饿不饿？想不想吃点东西？”

兰帕德闷闷地点头，他还埋头在对方的颈窝，一秒钟也不想和自己的Alpha分开。年长的Omega又饿又疲倦，发情的热潮被强行压了下去，这感觉很不好受，只能依靠Alpha的体温和信息素稍作安抚。甚至连那个三明治都是被特里拿在手里一口一口喂下去——并不是说以前发情期没有过用喂食当情趣的时刻，但那时的心理又怎么会一样呢？

特里小心翼翼地把他的Omega抱回了床上，他有些难得的手足无措。刚刚他年长的爱人在一次热潮的中间突然恐慌发作，就在他眼前，就在他抚摸着对方的时候。他看着兰帕德突然僵直了身体，瞳孔中充斥着恐惧的情绪，然后就像被人扼住了脖子一样，他的呼吸卡住了。Omega有些苍白的脸迅速涨得通红，不管特里怎么叫他的名字也不能把他从困住自己的梦魇中叫醒，情急之下他本能地去亲吻兰帕德颈侧的标记。像是童话故事里描绘的那样，用亲吻唤醒了他的爱人。

现在特里还有些心有余悸。

回到柔软大床上的Omega几乎在躺下的一瞬间就用大腿挂住了特里的腰，把他牢牢锁在自己的身体上方。他不能离开对方的体温，只有贴在一起才能让现在的兰帕德拥有那么一点点安全感——他在心里嘲笑自己丢人，却完全做不到放手。

他们像连体婴似的黏在一块儿，特里撑起身体看着对方，以圆润而完美的弧度收尾的眉毛，卷曲睫毛保护下的颜色多变的眼睛，泛红的眼眶下整齐排列开的下睫毛，兰帕德好像和以前还是一个样。但他也变了很多（除了那些笑起来时更加明显的皱纹以外），特里知道，自己其实也变了很多，他们都在变得更柔软，同时也变得更坚硬了。

亲吻开始得很自然，没有什么动作比亲吻更能表达出对彼此的眷恋和温柔，他们轻轻地磨蹭着嘴唇，然后用舌尖描绘着唇线的形状。兰帕德会微微张开嘴，让扣门的舌尖光明正大地溜进去，Alpha舔过他的齿尖，那感觉让他们俩几乎同时打了个激灵。

他双手探下去自己扳开了大腿，把下身全部展示在特里的眼前，流畅的肌肉线条延伸到饱满的臀瓣，手指太过用力而下陷，像腿环一样卡在大腿上。约翰按着他的手，慢慢地进入了。顶到底的时候两人同时发出了一声满足的叹息。发情期里信息素和生理的需求不断勾引着Alpha和Omega的欲望，让他们体力稍有恢复便又想要开始不知疲倦地做爱。而在刚刚的意外之后，此时的结合更是他们两人都急需的——填满与占有，保护与肯定。

“约翰，约翰......”兰帕德不停地念着他的名字，特里已经开始往里顶弄了，每一下都直接且准确地往那处凸起撞去，他被顶得直往后蹭。

“平常你总是那么稳得住......一到要被我操了就开始急躁，就这么忍不住、这么...心急吗？嗯？”他渐渐加快了速度，Omega身体里最敏感的地方被他来回折磨，前面的阴茎早就开始挺立着流水，兰帕德忍不住便要去摸，却被他握住了手。“再等一等，和我一起，Lampsy，和我一起。”

“呜......”年长的Omega像是快要忍不住了，这种刺激太直接了，丝毫不给他喘息的空间，一上来便直捣黄龙，想要用最快的速度逼他释放、逼他打开那道入口。

“连吃饭喝水的时间都不愿意等，Lampsy是不是觉得自己只要吃到精液就可以填饱肚子了？”特里掐着他的大腿一下一下地往里顶着。

“不，不是...”

“不是什么？”

“不是...没有...不愿意......”兰帕德艰难地挤出了一句回应，他的喉咙还是很痛，刚刚喝下的水就像是迅速地蒸发了一样，在热潮中轻而易举地就被干得意识模糊的Omega其实根本分不清对方到底说了什么，他只是不想让他的Alpha失望，潜意识里一想到那样的可能他就会有些惊慌。特里停顿了一下，俯下身去亲吻着对方的标记，信息素直接地包裹着受过伤的腺体，极力安抚着Omega躁动的不安的情绪。

蓝军队长把额头贴在他的爱人的额头上，两人的呼吸相互交融着，和他们的信息素一起。“我刚刚应该先给你上药的，还好吗？想要再喝一点水吗？”

兰帕德摇了摇头，抱住了他的肩膀，分开的大腿不知道什么时候又挂上了他的腰间，在后腰处交缠。“想，想要......想要你，Alpha，约翰，想要你...别停下，别停下。啊————”

从Omega的嘴里说出“想要”的时候，他对面的男人就已经忍不住了，他低下头去舔舐Omega滑动着、颤抖着的喉结，听着对方挤出的像猫一样的咕噜声。下身的动作越来越快越来越重，兰帕德呜呜嗯嗯地呻吟着，偶尔被触碰到疼痛的地方便皱紧了眉头。

“不行，我还是先给你上药吧。”特里看着那一圈伤痕的颜色变得更加丑陋，兰帕德的表情和声音更提醒着他对方正在忍受怎样的痛苦，这比看着爱人坐在场边缝针还让他心疼。他想要抽身去拿队医交给他的药，但蓝军队副现在完全顾不上那些了，一感受到Alpha想要离开的动作便紧紧禁锢住对方，身下的小洞也下意识地收紧了，把那根巨物锁在自己的身体里。

“不，不行，不要走，就在这里......”

能够意识清醒地操这样不清醒的Lampsy对于特里来说一直都算得上发情期里最开心的事之一。对方一反常态的软绵绵地撒娇、求饶和“命令”都让他甘之如饴，抛去平日里的坚强和冷静、尽情地放松地渴求着他更是让Alpha的占有欲被完美实现。然而这一次是如此特殊，除了被Omega急切需要的满足感，更占据了上风的也许是他同样急切地需要着对方，他也需要着Omega对他的肯定。

“Lampsy真的是一秒钟都不愿意离开我的大家伙是不是？”一边说着，他一边用力地往里顶了两下，慢慢地抽出，然后重重地顶进去，如此反复着。Omega被他操得大腿都开始颤抖，手胡乱地抓在特里的肩头和脖颈，想要把他拉得近一些，把他拉进到自己的怀里。

“嗯，啊......是，是的，不要，不要离开......操我，操我，用力，求求你了Alpha——”

“我不会离开的，Lampsy，Lampsy......叫我的名字，叫我的名字，然后你想要什么都可以。”

“约翰，约翰——是你的，我是你的...Lampsy是你的，求求你......”

特里开始撞击那道挡在生殖腔前的肉壁了，年长的Omega被一次一次地顶到最深处。兰帕德的手紧紧地抱着对方的脖子，感受着身体里的巨物开始第二次膨胀，太大了，恍惚间Omega感觉自己已经被填的满满的了，尽管生殖腔还没打开，对方还没开始射精。

“求我什么呢，Lampsy？说说看，求我什么？”

“都是你的......求你，Alpha，求你...射进来，射给我......把，把我灌满——”

他嘴里啊啊地叫着，声音越来越尖、越来越小，好像最后一点力气也要被撞散了，伴随着他对Alpha的各种请求，让人一听就知道这个正在发情的Omega有多么急切地想被Alpha的阴茎干穿、想被Alpha的结牢牢锁住。特里连续地在那同一个位置顶撞着，他能感觉到那里越是顶着操弄越是变得松软，Alpha的直觉告诉他时间快到了，那个已经为他打开过无数次的通道即将再次开启。

“Lampsy......打开它，让我进去。”他命令着，那道门已经破开了一个小口，粗大的阴茎急迫地从那里顶了进去，把那条通道强行冲开。在门的里面完全是另一种感受，Alpha的阴茎被紧紧地箍住，温度颇高的内壁不断地收缩挤压，结迅速涨大堵住了那个被撑开的门口，然后开始一波波地射精。

他已经完全打开了自己，但结的夸张的膨胀让兰帕德有一种生殖腔被撑到涨裂的错觉，不管被这个结锁住多少次都无法真正让人习惯这种可怕的感觉，Omega往往渴求这一刻也惧怕这一刻。但很快，大量精液的注入让他忘记了疼痛，只剩下被灌满的充实感。

“啊啊啊，好，好多，好多——满了，真的满了......不要了不要了，太多了，呜......”

“有那么多吗？”听见Alpha的提问，兰帕德的手摸上了自己的小腹，那里早就被他自己弄得一塌糊涂，从自己身体里射出来的液体乱糟糟地糊在皮肤上，他对那些倒是毫无察觉，只是意识混乱得真的觉得小腹被灌到微微突起，像是怀孕了一样。

“太多了......肚子涨起来了。”Omega还维持着被结锁住的状态，通常这要持续一小段时间。那道紧窄的小门慢慢习惯了被强行撑开的尺寸，不再传递着尖利的疼痛感，而是和内壁一起按摩着那根已经成结了的Alpha阴茎，想要把它榨得再干净些。

“毕竟那是你的要求，Lampsy，我肯定要满足你的。”特里着迷地看着他的Omega抚摸自己的小腹，鬼使神差地把自己的手覆在了上面，一起小心地在那片皮肤上轻轻按压着打转。

“我好像又饿了......”Omega一边揉着肚子一边喃喃地说着——是好事儿，饥饿感的回归说明Omega终于开始从最初的狂热中冷静下来了，虽然这也只是暂时的。恐慌刚刚结束时他根本没什么胃口，强撑着塞了一点食物下去，一番“运动”很快就把那个三明治消耗掉了。

“我还以为你已经被我喂饱了？”特里保持着下身连在一起的姿势，伸出手去拿放在旁边床头柜上的伤药。

“想吃汉堡。”

“冰箱里有肉排，我一会儿去......”

“但我现在突然好想吃麦当劳...啊——别动别动！”试图撒娇的Omega被还在他身体里的结扯得有点痛，Alpha正在就着这个姿势把他扶起来，体位的变化让那个巨物改变了位置，正拉扯着内壁。

当然是没有麦当劳的，这房间连个窗户都没有，何况也没人来给他们“投送”。特里轻柔地给他上着药，兰帕德乖乖地不再说话，清凉的药膏在镇痛方面很见成效，几乎立刻就让他感觉好受了一些，皮肤上撕扯着的烧灼感慢慢被镇压下去。

他有些恍惚，但是这次他不会再犯刚刚那样的错误了——事实上，被恐慌钻了空子又怎么能算是他的错误呢。但不管是因为什么，和自己的Alpha牢固安稳地锁在一起，没什么比这更让发情期中的Omega安心的了。

“你睡着的时候，我翻了翻'玩具箱'。”特里还在不断轻轻地涂抹着药膏，来回按揉着那片敏感的皮肤，尽管对方的伤势让他心情沉重，但语气却相当的轻松，“猜猜我发现了什么？”

“'玩具箱'？啊......”兰帕德一开始还没反应过来，在这里已经呆了快一天了，他却还没来得及好好观察这个特殊的房间，“按摩棒？跳蛋？这还能有什么不一样的？”

“花样还是蛮多的，不得不说咱们俱乐部在这方面真是贴心......”结终于慢慢地消退了，特里小心地退了出来，然后小心地把兰帕德分开的双腿合拢摆好，让他舒服地躺着休息。然后从床下拉出了那个箱子，在里面翻找了起来。

最后献宝一样被他拿出来的是一对乳夹，兰帕德接到手里才发现，金光闪闪、做工精致的小夹子下面竟然挂着一个小小的金属牌，上面赫然刻着切尔西的队徽。栩栩如生的蓝狮手持权杖，如果不是出现在隔离室的玩具箱里，恐怕会被摆到斯坦福桥的商店货架上当做纪念品销售。

他俩面面相觑，然后笑出了声。特里拿起一个，小心地夹在Omega一侧的乳尖上，那里从进入发情期以来就一直硬硬地挺立着，兰帕德“嘶嘶”地吸着气，头往后仰过去，胸却不自觉地向前挺了出来。少见阳光而白皙的乳肉上悬挂着小小的铭牌，金色的小夹子夹在已经有些充血红肿的乳珠和乳晕上更显得情色。那里又麻又痒，还有些胀痛，兰帕德忍不住去摸另一边受了冷落的胸部，却被特里眼疾手快地夹上了第二个。

Omega发出难耐的呜咽，他低头去看，微微隆起的胸肌在发情期里显得更加柔软，雕刻着队徽的乳夹让他心里升起一股奇怪的感觉，似乎他在另一种意义上成了这个他已经待了十年有余的俱乐部的一部分。而他眼前的Alpha，他的爱人，他的队长，比他在这里的时间还要久，尽管他们还没来得及拿到那座至高无上的奖杯，但并不妨碍特里已经成为这个队伍的领航者与象征。

他嗤笑着自己无聊的想象，却怎么也没法让那景象从他脑海中散去：约翰·特里和弗兰克·兰帕德，蓝军的队长和队副，一起在看台上举起那座奖杯，欢呼声将他们包围；几年以后，在告别赛上向疯狂的球迷们致意，展示着他们十几年来一同夺得的那些荣誉，然后他们会在斯坦福桥球场上拥吻，告别在这片草皮上度过的峥嵘岁月。

——————

等到他们终于神清气爽地离开呆了三天的隔离室，外面已经变了天，这也是意料之中的事。到最后，发情期的热潮已经很难再影响Omega的理智时，兰帕德和特里就已经讨论了很多关于出去以后需要做的事和可能的发展。

两人径直去了会议室，罗曼已经在那里等待他们了。俄罗斯人看上去气色如常，切赫在电话里向他们描述的“像冰山一样可怕的愤怒”似乎已经融化了，除了他们知道那是不可能的。露出水面的只是小小一角，这个永远处于高位的Alpha只是已经冷静到可以将那些情绪完美地掩盖住了，就像冰山藏在水面之下不为人所看见的庞大身躯一样。

事情的前因后果，罗曼已经从教练和切赫那里听过了两次，现在该由他们陈述了。从对方波澜不惊的表情看，也许他们所给出的答案并不出于其意料之外，想必罗曼心里也早已经想好了最后要如何收尾——但他还是就此询问了两人的意见。毕竟这首先是发生在兰帕德与教练之间的事，罗曼也许无意让此事流出，但那也要取决于兰帕德自己的想法。

他们早就在隔离室那张大床上枕着彼此的臂膀商量了无数次，此时也不过是再叙述一遍。罗曼显然对这个结果很是满意。当然了，他们怎么会希望让这件事流出去呢。这个赛季的球队已经在高空绳索上摇摇欲坠，杯赛、联赛、欧冠，更衣室在巨大的压力和动荡下不堪重负，不，特里和兰帕德不会在这样敏感的时刻做那样的事。

这个赛季还没有结束，尽管在许多球迷的眼里也许已经和结束没什么太大区别了——“这个赛季完了”，他们说。但是蓝军队长和队副并不那么想。他们还有机会，这也许会是一个转折点，也许会是一个新的起点。

几天后，手续完成，教练就离开了。临走前面对记者提问“是否因为和兰帕德冷战而分裂了更衣室”，他坦然地回答道“兰帕德和我又没有婚姻关系，无需每天谈话”，科尔不知其意，还在更衣室里开着轻松的玩笑，切赫一如既往地对此保持着沉默，德罗巴则坐在一旁沉着脸一声不吭。特里和兰帕德看到媒体刊登出来的标题当然怒火中烧，Omega颈侧的标记被刺激得发烫，在阻隔贴下苦苦压抑着。他有时还是会想起那间办公室，会想起那一刻。腺体被咬破，令人作呕的信息素张扬跋扈地强行挤压着，想要冲进去强占这片不属于它的领土，鲜血顺着后背流下，整个人仿佛被钉住、被撕裂。午夜梦回他有时会惊叫着坐起身，右手用力地按住那片层叠的标记，那种藏在下面的痛苦甚至让他想要把那片皮肉整个撕下来。是特里，每一次都紧紧地抱住他被冷汗覆盖的后背，一次又一次地亲吻着他的手背，然后拉开他的手，继续亲吻着他的——他们的——标记。他们从不在白天谈论夜晚的噩梦，是特里的温柔，也是兰帕德的坚持。

这样的痛苦何时才能真正结束，年长的Omega自己并不知道，他只能坐在床上，握紧爱人从后面抱过来的手，让自己浸泡在他们相融的信息素里，然后尽量入睡，直到下一次醒来。教练报复般的最后一句挑衅像是用力把那颗快要被拔出的钉子凿了回去。他们默默咽下了苦涩与愤恨，毕竟现在，前面有着更重要的目标在等待他们全力以赴地去完成。

新的教练很快便走马上任，荣耀之人的另类回归给这支队伍注入了新的精神。翻盘那不勒斯，力克本菲卡，后面等待着他们的是什么呢？半决赛，决赛，蓝色的旗帜高高地飘扬着，他们一同淹没在礼花和欢呼之中。


End file.
